Una última batalla DH
by La que no debe ser nombrada
Summary: Hermione, Ron y Harry empiezan el último año de Hogwarts lleno de oscuridad y terror. A pesar de que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado fue casi destruido logró sobrevivir, y así la batalla continúa. Dentro de toda esta batalla surge un romance, un suspiro y más sufrimientos.
1. I - Un nuevo comienzo

**¡Hola a todos! Soy una humilde servidora más que quiere subir su ff para que el mundo se entere de una historia alterna a la original.**

**Tal vez no me conozcan, por eso quiero presentarme antes, ya había escrito un fic en Potterfics, se llama "El Principio del Fin" y era Dramione, me fue bastante bien, y ahora quiero presentarles otra a parte.**

**Bueno, mucho ya, quiero agradecer a Melissa que tal vez no lea esto, pero quien me ayudó a corregir muchos errores.. Y eso.**

**Qué lo disfruten:**

* * *

El vapor del expreso de Hogwarts era cada vez más intenso, así como los silbidos regulares causados por el horario a cumplirse. Había aún muchos alumnos fuera del tren hablando con familiares, aceptando consejos y despidiéndose cariñosamente, así como algunos alumnos que se rehusaban rebeldemente a entrar antes de tiempo. Esa última semana Hermione no la había pasado en la casa de los Weasley's como ya se le había hecho costumbre, y como sus padres no podían acompañarla pasando el andén 9¾**,** ella pasó sola dando traspiés y grandes zancadas empujando su baúl y mirando constantemente el enorme reloj que parecía apurar los minutos más de lo normal.

Pero no tardó en encontrar a la Sra. Weasley abrazando a Ginny; a Arthur, hablando entre un tono de seriedad y simpatía a Harry y a Ron. No dudó ni un segundo y se acercó a ellos lo más rápido que pudo. Ron fue quien primero la notó y sonrió de manera un poco tontita, pero haciendo caso omiso ello, se tiró a ambos abrazándolos lo más fuerte que pudo.

— ¡Vaya, Hermione! Creí que te perderías el último año —comentó Ron cuando todos se despidieron finalmente y subían al tren.

— ¡Ni siquiera deberías soñar con eso! —comentó Hermione mientras se colocaba detrás de Harry y sentía que Ron quedaba detrás suyo—. No deberías porque te quedarías sin alguien que te ayude con tus tareas.

—Creo que la modestia se ha ido —musitó Harry con tono divertido. Volteó la cabeza y miró un compartimiento—. Aunque de verdad es cierto— Tomó la puerta y la empujó con fuerza—. Adelante.

— ¡Pero sin mí no son nada! —repuso Hermione riendo con ganas colocando a Crookshanks (estaba en una jaula) en el asiento. Tomó su baúl y lo colocó en un rincón del compartimiento. Harry y Ron fueron más rápidos, así que se apresuró a sentarse entre Crookshanks y Ron. Harry quedó en frente **a** ambos.

Un último silbido y sintieron como el tren empezaba a marchar, Ron se asomó por la ventanilla para mirar a sus padres al igual que Harry y se despidieron con las manos. Al terminar de despedirse Harry se sentó tomando todo el asiento, mientras Ron volvía a colocarse bien al lado de Hermione, como si temiera represalias.

— ¡Qué verano más loco! ¿No? —dijo Ron al fin.

—Ni me lo digas —agregó Harry mirando por la ventana—. ¿Dónde está Pig?

Hermione sintió tristeza por un segundo al acordarse de Hedwig, y además Pig había sido regalo de Sirius, sin duda esa lechuza era fuente de recuerdos nostálgicos.

—Lo dejé libre, creo que puede llegar solo a Hogwarts**,** ¿no? —preguntó achicándose Ron.

—Sí, bueno, eso creo —agregó Harry sin darle mucha importancia—. Tal vez debí comprar otra lechuza…

Hermione miró a Crookshanks y pensó por un segundo si compraría otro gato si él se muriese, quitó el gatillo y dejó a Crookshanks libre, el gato pelirrojo perezosamente salió y se acomodó en el regazo de Hermione. "Después de todo los gatos no mandan cartas, como las lechuzas", pensó distraídamente**.**

—Pero no lo hiciste, no puedes hacer nada ya —respondió Ron un tanto fuerte, la puerta de abrió de golpe y todos giraron a ver.

— ¿Quisquilloso? —preguntó Luna con una sonrisa. Harry aún nostálgico llevó su mano a su bolsillo y quitó unos galleons.

—Quiero uno.

—Gracias, Harry —dijo Luna dándole la revista y saliendo apresurada sin llevar el dinero de Harry.

Los minutos pronto se convirtieron en horas, Hermione miró su reloj y advirtió de que Hogwarts se encontraba cerca, y que tenían que ir a cambiarse, lejos de hacer caso a su palabra, Harry y Ron siguieron jugueteando con un libro y riéndose. Casi fuera de sus cabales tomó usu baúl y quitó una mochila, abrió la puerta del compartimiento y lo cerró de un portaso, sólo así se dio cuenta de que Harry y Ron pegaron el susto al o**í**r un grito.

Caminó entre la gente que se encontraba fuera de los compartimientos esquivando de vez en cuando hechizos locos que los alumnos usaban para fastidiar, de tanta distracción que ocasionaba todo chocó con alguien, y casi sin notarlo pidió disculpas.

—No necesito tus disculpas, Granger —gritó Malfoy pasando con nervios al lado suyo.

—Qué pesado —murmuró en voz baja al sentir que Draco ya pasó, grave error, porque sintió como se volvían hacia ella.

—Qué impura —comentó con asco.

—Qué patético —contestó en una salida totalmente de sí, nunca respondía porque estaba a favor de ignorar, pero escuchar que la llamaran impura de una manera tan despectiva la lastimaba, lejos de importarle quien sea, s**o**lo era la manera tan prejuiciosa con la que decía ello.

— ¿Sabes qué, Granger? —preguntó Malfoy derramando veneno con las palabras—. La única patética eres tú por creerte mucho solamente por luchar contra El Señor Tenebroso, ¿pero sabes qué? No eres más que una sangre sucia inm**u**nda.

—Y tú no eres más que un ególatra presumido cobarde e idiota —dijo Hermione con voz aparentemente calmada—. Porque no sabes agradecer que gracias a mí, Harry y Ron est**é**s libre, no pudriéndote en Azkaban.

—Ahh… Cierto… —Agregó con sarcasmo el rubio acercándose a Hermione hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca—. Yo no les pedí nada. Quédense con sus grandes dotes de héroes, para mí no son más que basura.

Y Draco se alejó empujando a cuánto estudiante se pusiera en su camino. Hermione tragó saliva mirando al suelo y se colocó la mochila bien en el hombro y se fue directo al baño.

No pudo aguantar llorar al llegar allí. No le importaba lo que Draco Malfoy pensaba de ella. Y mucho menos ser Impura. Era algo tan sentimental. Sentirse menos que los demás, eso la carcomía**,** ¿por qué no podían ser todos**,** personas sin necesidad de buscar racismo? Y a ella la afectaba, nunca dejaría de afectarle por lo visto. Después de haber sido torturada por Bellatrix Lestrange pensó que nada peor podía pasarle, pero estaba equivocada, seguía doliendo.

Entre llanto y llanto intentaba secar sus lágrimas, terminó de cambiarse pero no le dieron ganas de salir rápido, total pensó que había ido demasiado pronto y que aún faltaba, luego se miró al espejo y esperó a que sus ojos volvieran a ser normales. Se secó unas cuantas lagrimillas más y se lavó la cara. Después de secarse tomó su mochila, su varita y abrió la puerta para salir.

El tren estaba vacío.

Salió corriendo y se bajó del tren dando zancadas, era la segunda vez en el día que llegaba tarde, miró hacia el camino para llegar a Hogwarts y las carretas arrastradas por Thestrals se alejaban. Dejó de mirar y corrió hasta ella, para su suerte aún había una carreta.

—Señorita Granger ¿Por qué ha tardado tanto? —El Profesor Filius estaba con una enorme lista en la mano, Hermione agachó la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara.

—Se me pasó el tiempo, perdone señor.

—Espero que no vuelva a ocurrir —añadió Flitwick—. Supongo que no volverá a ocurrir porque es el último año… creo que crecen tan rápidos —Hermione frunció el seño con confusión al ver al profesor tan sentimental.

—Sí**,** bueno… no ocurrirá —dijo sin saber qué responder.

—Está listo el último carruaje, puede subir, ya he marcado su llegada —comentó Flitwick señalando con la mano el carruaje—. El único que me falta es el Señor Malfoy**. **Adolescentes rebeldes que para mí ameritan expulsión directa, cómo se atreven a…

La voz de Flitwick fue opacándose mientras Hermione se dirigía al carruaje, puso un pie para subir y entonces vio que no estaba sola, y no podía creer quién era el que estaba allí sentado.

— ¿Herrmione? —El acento extranjero fue tan pronunciado que no dudó en sonre**í**r—. ¿Eres tú Herrmione?

— ¿Viktor? —El hombre apuró a llegar hasta Hermione y la tomó de la mano ayudándola a subir al carruaje—. ¡Realmente eres tú! —dijo admirada.

—Sí —asintió con la cabeza mientras se sentaban, uno al lado del otro.

— ¿Y qué te trae de nuevo a Hogwarts? —preguntó Hermione aún riendo.

—Es una sorrprresa —respondió con su típico acento alargando la "RR"**.**

—Vamos, Señor Malfoy, es el último carruaje y no puedo dejar que vaya solo —la voz del profesor Flitwick se escuchó estridente así que ambos dejaron de mirarse y miraron hacia Malfoy, quien se dedicó a subir con la típica mirada "de odio" que tenía. Flitwick subió dando saltos y el final se sentó en frente de Hermione. De pronto el carruaje empezó a andar cuando el Profesor dio la orden.

— ¿Entonces no me lo vas a decir? —preguntó Hermione volteándose hacia Viktor.

—Llegaremos en menos de 10 minutos ¿no puedes esperar a llegar?

—Tal vez sí, pero no quiero —repuso como si fuera una niñita pequeña.

—Pues… debes esperar —alegó finalmente Viktor

—Bien.

Hermione intentó mirar todos lados menos hacia el frente, ya era totalmente incómodo que Malfoy viajara con ellos para sumarle que su propio profesor estaba allí sentado agitando los pies en el viento al no llegar al suelo, quiso hablar más con Viktor, pero sería aún más incómodo, ninguno de los cuatro decía nada, y todo con excepción del Profesor Filius parecían dispuestos a mirar para todos lados con tal de distraer la vista.

Los _Thestrals_ empezaron a disminuir la marcha en cuanto llegaron al colegio. Hogwarts estaba tan enorme y hermoso más reluciente que nunca. El primero en bajar fue el Profesor Flitwick, seguido por Draco Malfoy, quien bajó y caminó a toda velocidad por la oscuridad. Viktor ayudó a bajar a Hermione luego de que él bajara primero, Hermione volteó y vio que el Flitwick esperó en la entrada a que ella entrara.

—Te veo más tarde, _Herrmione_ —dijo Viktor despidiéndose—. Fue bueno _volverr_ a _verrte_.

—Para mí fue una sorpresa —respondió un poco atontada, dio unos pasos torpes hacia atrás y chocó contra un pilar, por suerte pudo atajarse antes de caer—. Nos vemos.

Hermione entró caminando lentamente, una vez adentro corrió lo más veloz que pudo, era el primer año de Hogwarts en que Minerva McGonagall sería la encargada del típico discurso de comienzo de año, pero se dio cuenta al llegar al Salón Comedor que ya todos se encontraban disfrutando del banquete.

Buscó a Ron y a Harry entre la larga mesa de Gryffindor, allí estaba Ron, abusando de la comida como siempre y Harry riendo entre dientes, se acercó a ellos rápidamente y se dio cuenta como ambos no paraban de mirarla.

—Puedo decir que a mí también me abandonaron en sexto y no me quejé —puntualizó Harry.

—Yo intenté buscarte, fue Ron el que dijo que ya te habías ido y justo como ahora lo único que hacía era tragar cuanta cosa se le ponga en frente.

— ¡Tantas horas me dan hambre! —Se defendió Ron con un pedazo de pollo en la mano—. Además, Harry fue el que dijo que seguramente fuiste con los prefectos, ya ves que son los primeros en bajarse y toda la cosa..

— ¡RON! —dijo casi gritando—. Tú eres PREFECTO.

— ¿Qué? ¿Sigo siendo prefecto? —preguntó Ron casi escupiendo lo que tenía en la boca.

—Sí. Y no digas idioteces —volvió a decir Hermione—. Yo ya no soy prefecta.

— ¿Quéeeeeeeeeeee? —preguntaron Harry y Ron al unísono.

—Sí, es así, ahora la nueva prefecta del séptimo año es la Señorita Lavender Brown —respondió Hermione con una postura extremadamente recta, daba la impresión de que estuviera enojada aunque no lo estaba—. La conoces muy bien ¿o no, Ronald?

Ron se enrojeció hasta las orejas en un solo instante, pero ya no respondió nada que Hermione pudiera objetar. Así que Hermione tomó un plato y se dispuso a disfrutar del banquete. Pronto los trastes sucios desaparecieron. Todos voltearon a ver a McGonagall, quien se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde habitualmente Dumbledore hacía sus discursos.

—Este año tenemos más cambios que los ya mencionados— Hermione supuso que se trataría del tema de Dumbledore, quien muerto fue sustituido, claramente—. Tenemos el orgullo de contar con un nuevo profesor de Defensas contra las artes oscuras, así como uno nuevo de transformaciones**.**

Los murmullos fueron creciendo en tanto en tanto, McGonagall apuntó su varita en su garganta provocando que su voz sonara más fuerte.

—El nuevo profesor de Transformaciones es muy conocido por aquí, supongo. Den la bienvenida al Señor… Percy Weasley**.**

Hermione, Ron y Harry se miraron con la cara más blanca que pudieron presentar, al lado Ginny rió fuerte empujando a Ron, él sólo atinó a voltear la cara pálidamente hasta Ginny, quien no paró de reir. Las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron con fuerza, dejando ver a Percy, lucía un excelente traje, y no llevaba túnica. Caminó con altivez hasta llegar junto a McGonagall y con un apretón de manos se saludaron, y como era costumbre se escucharon aplausos.

—Tú sabías de esto, pequeña desquiciada —dijo Ron mirando directamente a Ginny.

— ¿Y qué si lo sabía? —preguntó Ginny divertida—. Será divertido, sé que Percy es tu hermano favorito.

—¡Es el más pesado! —gritó susurrando Ron.

Pronto Hermione notó como McGonagall seguía parada con su varita en la garganta, carraspeó un poco y luego se dispuso a seguir hablando.

—Y el nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras es el Señor….

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se volvieron a abrir con estruendoso sonido, a Hermione le pareció que con aún más fuerza que con Percy, de afuera se hizo notable como un hombre vestido como extranjero caminaba con mucha fuerza hasta McGonagall, todos quedaron con la boca abierta… pero Ron fue el que más palideció.

**(Continuará~)**

**Espero que les haya gustado, esperaré sus reviews igualmente ^^,**


	2. II - La sección prohibida

**¡Hola a todos! les ruego me perdonen por tardar mucho, a este fic le estoy poniendo mucho empeño y tardo bastante en escribir, pero aún así aquí está el capítulo dos, espero no me maten porque aún no hay mucho Dramione :D**

**Qué lo disfruten:**

* * *

Los pasos fuertes y firmes de Viktor hicieron que todo el Gran Comedor retumbase. Mientras caminaba con fuerzas los alumnos lo seguían con la vista, algunos sorprendidos, otros emocionados, y como Ron, que estaba completamente irritado. La cara de Ron era totalmente roja, y los presentes más allegados ya sabían por qué.

—Ahh.. ¡Bienvenido Sr. Krum! —se escuchó muy difícilmente mientras los murmullos en la gran sala se retomaban, Viktor habló a la Profesora McGonagall a lo bajo por unos segundos, luego la profesora asintió con la cabeza y levantó las manos pidiendo silencio, al no conseguirlo volvió a llevar su varita a la garganta y habló imperativo—. ¡Silencio!

—¿Qué hace aquí Vicky, Hermione? —preguntó a lo bajo Ron mientras distraía a Hermione de escuchar a la Profesora.

—No lo sé, Ronald —respondió con velocidad levantando la cabeza y observó a la Profesora señalando con las manos a un hombre alto de porte elegante—. Por tu culpa me he perdido del nombre del nuevo profesor.

—¡Qué importa el nuevo profesor! Quiero saber qué hace Vicky en el colegio.

—Pues deberías prestar más atención a tus clases que a cosas que no te incumben —alegó con fuerza Hermione mientras atendía que la **p**rofesora daba permiso para que los alumnos pasaran a sus Salas Comunes—. Ahora ve y ayuda a los demás prefectos que ni siquiera has estado en la reunión en el expreso de Hogwarts.

Ron dejó soltar un suspiro de molestia y se paró con dificultad, Hermione quedó parada observando cómo se colocaba su insignia y caminaba hasta llegar con los de primero, ella caminó por su parte con Harry hasta llegar a su sala común, una vez allí quedaron varados al no ver a la Señora Gorda.

—¿Dónde está...?

—Abran paso, vienen los de primero —interrumpió Ginny la pregunta a ser formulada—. ¡Quítense!

Todos abrieron paso para que Ginny y los demás prefectos pudieran pasar, pero al darse media vuelta para decir la contraseña Ginny quedó con la boca abierta al no encontrar a la Señora Gorda.

—¡La señora Gorda no está! —gritó Ron atrás de Ginny.

—No me digas, es una información totalmente nueva —le respondió otro Gryffindor a lo lejos, a quien Ron fue a dar un codazo luego.

La voz entre los retratos se hizo esparcir por todo el mural, llegaban señoras y unos que otros curiosos saltando de lienzo en lienzo, estaban los cuadros de Troll que se habían colocado para proteger a la Señora Gorda luego de que Sirius haya intentado "matarla"**,** todos los cuadros estaban colmados de personajes que no pertenecían allí y las voz de todos ellos quedaron opacadas cuando Sir Cadogan llegó cabalgando en su caballito gordito**.**

—Yo seré su nuevo guardián —gritó levantando su espada a lo alto haciendo que su caballo quedara en dos patas.

—¡No! —gritaron los alumnos mayores al recordar las locuras que Sir Cadogan se mandaba como cambiar las contraseñas de tanto en tanto.

—¿Caput Porcus? —dijo Ginny casi preguntando con la cara toda colorada.

—Pues verán, la contraseña es...

—Caput Porcus, abre de una buena vez y déjate de bromas —Todos giraron a ver quién gritaba de esa manera y resulto ser nada más y nada menos que Neville Longbottom, todos se sorprendieron, hasta Sir Cadogan, que sin decir nada más abrió el retrato para que todos pasaran, el primero fue Neville, que con pasos duros entró, luego de la conmoción siguieron Ginny y su partida de Prefectos, todos pasaron y Hermione y Harry quedaron últimos.

Se miraron un rato y luego abrieron grande los ojos, Hermione lanzó un suspiro y tomó a Harry del hombro empujándolo hacia adentro, una vez allí vieron como Nick Casi-Decapitado hacía de las suyas pasando a través de los alumnos o mostrándoles su cabeza cortada a los de primero, los asientos más acogedores ya habían sido tomados, así que esperaron a Ron y luego fueron a sentarse en el sofá que quedaba en una esquina.

—Ya, en serio, Hermione, dinos a qué vino Vicky —comentó Ron—. Sabemos que sabes y queremos saber.

—No me incluyas, no estoy desesperado por saber —dijo Harry riendo.

—Cállate, Harry, no me ayudas...

—Pues...

—No sé qué hace Viktor, lo vi cuando me dejaron abandonada en el tren y no me quiso decir —alegó Hermione cortan**d**o su conversación.

—Tal vez ya no le atraigas y tiene una novia más grande y no quiere darte esperanzas —dijo Ron riendo. Hermione estuvo a punto de explotar.

—¿Ahh, sí? ¡Pues deja de contar lo que deseas que pase! —respondió y se fue hecha un demonio hacia las escaleras—. Y buenas noches.

Subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la habitación de mujeres del séptimo año. Su baúl ya estaba acomodado y vio la jaula de Crookshanks allí arriba de todo, fue hasta él y le quito el seguro para que él pudiera salir a buscar comida. Se cambió rápido y se tiró de una a la cama, sabía que Lavender y las demás no tardarían en venir así que decidió tratar de dormir antes de que ellas llegaran, hizo correr las cortinas de terciopelo rojas y se recostó boca arriba cerrando los ojos.

—Mañana será un buen día —se susurró a sí misma mientras sentía que la puerta se abría abruptamente, pero antes de sentir más nada quedó profundamente dormida.

Hogwarts estaba realmente diferente, obviamente una guerra produce cambios, pero la costumbre hacía que esos cambios sean más pronunciados, había personas saltando para evitar los escalones que antes desaparecían y ahora con la reco**n**strucción ya no se desaparecían, habían menos puertas a las que debían hacerles cosquillas para que se abran, la sala de Menesteres quedó inutilizable por tiempo indefinido (a causa del fuego de Goyle) y por sobre todo, preocupaba que la Señora Gorda seguía sin aparecer.

Era totalmente un fiasco tener a Sir. Cadogan como guardián, el primer día desde que Neville le había gritado los alumnos de Gryffindor pensaron que no cambiaría las contraseñas repetitivas veces, aunque terminó pasando todo lo contrario. Por suerte para Hermione y Harry, Ron siempre iba con ellos y como él era uno de los prefectos de séptimo, siempre sabía las contraseñas.

Ese primer día con su itinerario en manos fue decidida a buscar a Viktor para hablar con él, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de en qué parte del castillo lo encontraría, al tener 7 pisos y 143 escaleras pensó en abandonar todo, así alejada de sus amigos decidió salir al patio a tomar aire fresco, pero justo allí, allí lo encontró con una escoba en la mano.

—Así que el famosísimo Viktor Krum viene a volar escoba**s** —dijo sonoramente mientras se acercaba por detrás suyo y él se giraba con rapidez—. No es un buen lugar para demostrar tus habilidades, hay envidiosos por todos lados.

—Descuida, no vine a eso, _Herrmione_ —respondió volviendo a voltear hacia su escoba.

—Por un momento todos pensaron que ser**í**as el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras**.**

—Lo _prresentí _—agregó Viktor—. _Perro_ vine a otra cosa, _mientrras_ tanto _enseñarré_ clases de vuelo a los de _prrimero_. Y también _serré_ el _encarrgado_ de _darr_la cancha de Quidditch a los _diferrentes_ equipos.

—¿Y qué hará Madamme Hooch?— preguntó Hermione quien supo que tenía que dar más referencias al encontrar la cara de confusión de Viktor—. La que antes partía las clases de vuelo y hacía esas cosas.

—¡Ahh! —exclamó Viktor—. Sí, me _dijerron_ que dejo el colegio dadas las condiciones, y además en la última batalla tuvo un accidente, y que _ahorra_ _usarrá_ su vida _parra_ _disfrutarr_.

—¿Vas a quedarte en Hogwarts para siempre? —preguntó curiosa aprovechando que Viktor respondía todo.

—No, no, no —respondió Viktor casi con una sonrisa—. Sólo hasta que _terrmine_ lo que _verrdaderramente_ vine a _hacerr_.

Hermione volteó a ver como había chicas que miraban automáticamente hasta ellos con el fin de mirar a Viktor, luego de un momento también notó como en cuarto año, a ella la miraban mal, lejos de sentirse mal tomó aire y se despidió de Viktor para dirigirse a su sala común.

Mientras caminaba miró sus horarios y comprobó que definitivamente tenía libre, así que decidió tomar sus cosas y largarse para la biblioteca, su lugar. Fue por la Sala Común y se encontró con Sir. Cadogan.

—¿Contraseña?

—Nimbus —dijo con voz fuerte.

—Incorrecta —dijo Sir. Cadogan mientras elevaba su espada en lo más alto.

—¿Es Caput Porcus?

—No, de nuevo

—Felix Felicis.

—Está bien —respondió Malhumorado Sir Cadogan al comprender que Hermione no estaba disfrutando la escena.

El cuadro se abrió dejando ver el hueco de la Sala Común, Hermione entró para dirigirse a su habitación, una vez allí tomó sus cosas y se fue directamente a la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Madamme Pince, quien usualmente miraba mal a los alumnos, siempre la miraba cálidamente a ella, Hermione pensó que era porque era una de las pocas que utilizaba la biblioteca con frecuencia.

No dejó de tomar apuntes de todas las cosas que leía, se odiaba a sí misma por no encontrar nada más interesante que leer y buscar información, pero así era ella. Pronto descubrió un montón de cosas de las cuales nunca había oído, y esas eran, precisamente, lo que más le gustaba de ser como era, saber.

Empezó a escuchar ruidos de repente, era como si se golpeaba intensamente alguna madera o superficie sólida. Madamme Pince, con la cara totalmente desfigurada de la ira empezó a recorrer toda la biblioteca, y Hermione también la siguió, finalmente descubrieron que el ruido no era más que Draco Malfoy golpeando un libro contra la mesa que se encontraba cerca de la sección de Invisibilidad.

—Debe saber, señor Malfoy, que no tolero que los alumnos abusen de mis libros —dijo Madamme Pince casi con ira—. Y mientras yo esté aquí no dejaré que usted sea el primero, qué descaro.

Madamme Pince tomó a Draco de la capucha de su túnica y casi arrastrándolo lo llevo hasta la puerta de la biblioteca.

—Srita. Granger, usualmente no hago eso, pero necesito que alguien cuide de la biblioteca mientras hago que este rebelde pague sus deudas.

—Sí, Granger, haz tu sueño realidad, el de tener toda una biblioteca a tus pies —dijo Draco mientras Madamme Pince lo empujaba—. Maldita rata de biblioteca, no deberías salir de aquí.

—¡Cállese Señor Malfoy! —gritó Madamme Pince mientras sacaba su varita y el cambiaba su expresión a una de sorpresa—. Ahora tendremos una agradable plática con el profesor Slughorn.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de responder que pronto sería la cena y que quería estar presente ya que la figura de Madamme Pince y de Draco se perdieron en cuanto ambos bajaron las escaleras. Así que sin nada más que hacer pensó en todo lo que podría hacer con una biblioteca a sus pies.

—Maldito Malfoy —dijo en voz alta mientras se giraba hacia el interior de la biblioteca, no había nada más que Retrato de Termeritus Shanks, quien dormido profería leves sonidos — ¿Y ahora qué hago?

Miró la hora y notó que faltaba poco para las 8 P.M. así que no quedaría mucho tiempo antes de que la Biblioteca quedara cerrada. Caminó por un lado a otro tratando de distraerse pero no lo consiguió, pero al mirar hacia la sección prohibida pensó que tal vez podría aprovechar que no estaba Madamme Pince y podría entrar.

—Eso es —susurró preguntándose por qué susurraba.

Entró a la sección prohibida con su varita arriba, adentro había muy poca luz así que iba con la luz de su varita, que alumbraba lo suficiente, empezó a inspeccionar minu**c**iosamente los libros, no se atrevía a abrirlos, leía el título y los tocaba, hasta que encontró uno que decía "Los magos más poderosos de todos los siglos". Bajó el libro, que cayendo al suelo se abrió y empezó a lanzar una ráfaga de viento, Hermione se tropezó al retroceder, y vio como su varita salía rodando por el suelo.

—¿Hay alguien allí? —escuchó Hermione. Entonces recordó del fantasma que se hacía cargo de la sección en la que se encontraba.

Trató de acercarse lo más que pudo al libro que seguía soplando con fuerzas, hasta que la alcanzó y sintió una descarga produciendo que alejara su mano.

—Responda —volvió a escuchar.

Agarró el libro y lo cerró con fuerza igual sintiendo la descarga por su mano, buscó su varita y abandonó el lugar lo más rápido que pudo. Una vez fuera de la sección prohibida miró el reloj y notó que eran casi las 8, metió el libro prohibido entre sus cosas y las metió a su bolso, cuando iba caminando con todo el cabello echo destrozos se encontró con Madamme Pince.

—Muchas Gracias, Señorita Granger.

—No hay de qué, Madamme Pince, espero que... que lo haya dejado todo bien —dijo Hermione mientras llevaba su mano a la cabeza al darse cuenta que pensaba con dificultad—. Quiero decir que no hay de qué.

—Bueno, está a punto de empezar el banquete ¿no va a ir?

—S... sí.

Hermione tomó velocidad para subir hasta llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, no tuvo problemas para entrar porque Ginny estaba allí hablando con Neville, y como ella también era prefecta pudo conseguir que Sir. Cadogan abriera la entrada en un momento. Dejó sus cosas en su cama y bajó hasta el Gran Salón, se sentó entre Ron y Harry y notó que había una chica que nunca había visto**,** sentada en frente suyo.

—Harry —murmuró Hermione—. ¿Quién es ella?

—Es una estudiante de intercambio**,** ¿cómo es que no sabes? Ayer la Profesora McGonagall aprovechó la selección de los de Primero y la colocó con el Sombrero Seleccionador, llevó su tiempo pero finalmente quedó con nosotros.

—Lo que es bueno porque todos los demás alumnos de las otras casas quedaron enfurecidos, todos la querían en su casa, y no daba para menos, es bellísima —agregó Ron por el otro lado, Hermione solo quiso darle una cachetada.

—Se llama... —Pero antes de que Harry pudiera decir su nombre la Profesora McGonagall se puso de pie y empezó a hablar.

**Espero sus Reviews, muchas gracias por los 7 reviews del capítulo pasado, me dieron fuerzas para seguir ^^, Gracias y espero más. :D**


	3. III - El premio y el extraño

—Hermione, ¿ya sabes a qué vino Vicky? —preguntó Ron mientras engullía todo lo que podía en la cena, Hermione quitó la vista de su plato y miró a Ron con disgusto, sus orejas se tiñeron un poco de rojo, aunque no con mucho color, después de tragar con fuerza todo lo que comía dijo:— No tienes que mirarme así, s**o**lo fue una pregunta.

—Pues para ser una simple pregunta estás muy interesado. ¿Por qué no le preguntas y te sales de dudas?

—Ya se enojó de nuevo —susurró Ron casi sin mover los labios a Harry, Hermione cerró los ojos y los abrió lentamente girando la cabeza hacia Ron.

—¡Estoy en el medio!—dijo Hermione sin levantar mucho la voz—. Por lo menos deberías esperar a que no esté para hablar mal de mí. Si pretendes que no escuche algo como eso no deberías dejar que esté en el medio de ustedes dos.

Harry ahogó la risa en un chillido débil, tenía las manos en la boca tapándose y los cachetes inflados, Ginny estaba en frente suyo y también se rió, así terminaron todos en una risotada final. Hermione se preguntó por un instante de qué se reía Harry, pero abandonó toda la idea cuando se levantó de su lugar y se excusó diciendo que tenía que dormir.

—Acuérdate que te toca vigilar los pasillos de noche —comentó Ginny a Ron apartando su taza que conenía el postre—. Te tomas esto de ser prefecto demasiado ligero, le diré a tu hermanito querido Percy que te corrija a su manera —Harry y Ginny rieron al mismo tiempo que Ron fruncía su ceño.

—¡No es gracioso, Ginny! —adivirtió Ron—. Estoy pensando seriamente en abandonar transformaciones para no verlo.

—Ni creas que te vas a librar tan fácil —la rígida voz de Percy sonó por detrás de Ron, quien asustado de la impresión se levantó con rapidez y lo miró a la cara.

—¡Ah no! —exclamó Ron—. No pueden obligarme, ¡no vas a obligarme!

—Mamá no dijo lo mismo —dijo Ginny aún sentada con tono de cómplice, tenía una sonrisa un tanto burlona, Harry solo reía, no estaba de humor para interferir en un pleito familiar.

—¡Cállate Ginny! —expuso Ron ante el comentario—. ¿Viniste solo a decirme eso? —preguntó a Percy entre un tono de preocupación y miedo.

—La Profesora McGonagall quiere hablar con Hermione Granger y Neville Longbottom.

—Pues ella no está aquí —respondió con tono irónico y remedándolo.

Ron se puso rígido en su lugar, miró una última vez a Percy y se fue. Percy no parecía estar enfadado, es más, traía una sonrisa que no era común en él, miró a Harry y lo saludó con la vista y se retiró a buscar a Neville.

Hermione colocó todas sus almohadas con fuerzas mientras maldecía interiormente la forma de ser de Ron, una vez que acomodó todas sus al**m**ohadas miró a Crookshanks quien tenía todos los pelos rojos erizados y maullaba raro del espanto, con un último maullido Crookshanks se aventuró hasta la puerta, Hermione persiguió para atraparlo pero el gato muerto de miedo lejos de dejarse atrapar salió dando grandes saltos hasta salir de la habitación de Hermione.

—¡Crookshanks! —gritó Hermione dando traspiés semi agachada**,** preparada para atrapar a Crookshanks. El felino velozmente se fue hasta la escalera y se bajó dando los saltos más rápidos que pudo—. ¡No voy a hacerte daño! ¡Ven aquí, Crookshanks!

Casi sin sentir que estaba en la escalera, Hermione extendió su pie avanzando como si el escalón frente suyo no existiera, sintió como su tobillo se sobregiraba y caía, era como si se cayera en cámara lenta cuando en realidad caía con fuerza, en un intento último quiso agarrarse de la pared pero no logró contenerse, aunque sí logró caer con menos fuerza en la Sala Común.

Tomó aire mientras escuchaba un "¡Miren!" y sentía que todos los alumnos se giraban en torno a ella, al principio pensó que se preocuparían, pero hubieron más los que soltaban una risotada como si se tratara de lo más gracioso del mundo. Hermione se levantó despacio sintiendo todo su cuerpo duro, abrió ligeramente los ojos para buscar a Crookshanks pero no lo encontró, así que se giró para volver por donde cayó.

—¡Es Granger!

—JA- JA**.** ¿Te encantó besar al suelo, Granger?

—Pero mira, a Granger le pesa la fuerza de gravedad.

Todos esos comentarios retumbaban en su cabeza cuando decidió subir lentamente el primer escalón, tenía su mano masajeando su cabeza y sus ojos parecían estar a punto de derramar lágrimas, pero no sentía mucho dolor, en ese momento sentía más vergüenza que nada.

—¡Hermione, espera! —gritó Ron mientras pasaba por el agujero del gran retraro de Sir. Cadogan—. ¡Por las barbas blancas y largas de Merlin, Hermione! ¿Qué te pasó?

—¡Ahh! —exhaló Hermione—. ¿Me pediste que me detenga para burlarte de mí?

—N-no..**.** —gimoteó Ron al ver la cara de disgusto de Hermione—. McGonagall te busca, a ti y a Neville.

—¿Para qué?

—No lo sé, Percy me lo dijo —respondió Ron haciendo una mueca de odio—. ¡No lo soporto!

—Me voy a ver a McGonagall —fue lo único que pudo decir Hermione caminando hacia el retrato.

—¿No quieres compañía?

—¡No la tuya! —alegó Hermione colocándose bien el nudo de la corbata.

Tardó un buen rato en llegar junto a la gárgola de piedra que queda frente a la oficina de la directora, una vez allí se preguntó cómo entraría si ni siquiera sabe la clave, después de un segundo vio a Neville llegando, él recitó la clave y la gárgola gigante se giró varias veces dejando ver las escaleras que llevaban a McGongall.

Hermione pasó primera subiendo con dolor cada escalón, solo hasta ese momento supo que de verdad se había golpeado, pero no tenía tiempo de quitar su varita y tratar de curarse, después de todo aún no dominaba del todo ese tipo de hechizos y encantamientos. Llegó a la puerta principal y se dispuso a golpear, pero la puerta se abrió sola antes de que la mano de Hermione llegara a tocar la puerta.

—¡Srita Granger! ¡Sr Longbottom! —La Profesora yacía sentada en un enorme sillón tras el escritorio que solía pertenecer a Dumbledore. Hermione echó un vistazo hacia los retratos y vio que Dumbledore se encontraba durmiendo con un par de medias púrpuras.

—¿Qué ocurre Profesora? —preguntó Neville tomando asiento como McGonagall lo indicaba pac**í**ficamente con las manos. Hermione lo miró y pensó en su conducta con Sir. Cadogan.

—Ustedes saben la batalla que se llevó a cabo en Hogwarts, dejó muy destruido el colegio —explicó McGonagall—. Esa reconstrucción nos tomó demasiado tiempo y no hemos podido organizar todo lo que debimos hacerlo con tiempo. En esa organización pudimos hacer que los alumnos de séptimo del año pasado vuelvan a cursar el año lectivo al igual que los de quinto. Así los TIMOS y los EXTASIS no serían perdido**s**. Claro que sin perder los otros años —Hermione levantó una ceja al no comprender bien lo que McGonagall quería decir.

»Pero no todo ha quedado bien, tal es el caso de la Señora Gorda, quien se rehusa a tomar su puesto en el retrato de Gryffindor, la Sala Común de Hufflepuff quedó con más daños que los otros lugares y no sabemos bien por qué, además no hemos anunciado a nuestros dos premios anuales como ya es costumbre —Al escuchar el término "Premios anuales" se le iluminó la mente a Hermione, siempre había querido ser, desde que se enteró de la existencia de esa condecoración, por supuesto. Y después de un tiempo logró entender por qué ya no era prefecta.

»Así que he decidido, junto con los demás profesores de cada área, nombrarlos a ustedes dos, nuestros nuevos premios anuales.

—¿YO? —preguntó Neville parándose bruscamente mientras Minerva asentía con la cabeza y una sonrisa—. Yo... Yo no puedo... no cumplo con los requisitos...

—Créame, Sr. Longbottom, que los requisitos los vemos nosotros los profesores, y aunque hay personas quienes también merecen el premio, ninguno ha demostrado tanta valentía y destreza como usted lo ha hecho en estos últimos tiempos... —Neville quedó con la boca cerrada y los ojos como plato mirando a McGonagall, Hermione sentada miraba cada reacción que Neville tenía, como si a ella no le había tocado nada de especial—. Y me supongo que no tengo por qué explicarle a Ud. El por qué del nombramiento, Srita. Granger.

Hermione tartamudeó por un segundo, no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír con una mueca un tanto escalofriante, se levantó de la silla y agradeció a la Profesora el gesto.

—A los Premios Anuales se les otorga una habitación aparte en su propia Sala Común, es como siempre, los varones de un lado y las chicas del otro, pero tendrán un lugar donde poder prever todos sus deberes como Premios Anuales.

—¿Deberes? —preguntó Neville más calmado.

—No esperará tener una condecoración así y estar de vago todo el día, Sr. Longbottom —dijo Mcgonagall parándose de su lugar, tomó una hoja y la duplicó con la varita, entregándole a cada uno—. Espero contar con su buena colaboración.

Quedaron charlando por un rato más, hablaron de los deberes que tenían como Premios Anuales. Ya era un cargo extra ser Prefecto, pero ser Premio Anual era aún más difícil, tenían que vigilar a los alumnos, mantener el orden, andar por todo el castillo verificando, dar clases de apoyo, y calendarizar las actividades. Después McGonagall les dijo que podían retirarse, y así lo hicieron. Neville caminó muy pesadamente hasta la escalera y bajó con extrema lentitud, Hermione se sintió sofocada, quería irse y estallar de emoción, en cambio Neville parecía cada vez más inseguro, como el antigüo Neville.

—Hermione, dile a McGonagall que no soy el indicado —comentó Neville una vez que salieron de la gárgola—. Está Harry, Dean, Seamus, y los que eran de sexto. Colin, y yo qué sé quién más… Yo no estoy hecho para esto, ya ve**s** que ni siquiera sé encender mi caldero.

—Tranquilizate, no es tan estresante como parece —dijo Hermione tratando de convecerse que era algo bueno lo que ocurría—. Es como ser Prefecto… pero… más.

—¡Nunca he sido Prefecto! —gritó desquiciado corriendo hacia la oscuridad. Hermione quitó su varita y alumbró el pasillo con un Lumos.

Perdió de la vista a Neville más rápido de lo que ella hubiese deseado. No era solo que era de noche y estaba aterrada**,** sola. Podía aparecerse Filch, o Peeves, o cualquier fantasma. Además habían muerto muchas personas en la Batalla de Hogwarts, y eso hacía más atemorizante el panorama. Después de escuchar un leve "chic" corrió lo más rápido que pudo colocando su túnica en sus brazos para no caer.

Llegó hasta el enorme retrato de la Señora Gorda, y se puso a pensar qué había sido de ella. El chillido agudo de un retrato hizo que dejase de pensar en eso y se giró hacia allí.

Esa luz, apágala, queremos dormir.

Hermione bufó sin ganas y alumbró el gran retrato pensando en Sir. Cadogan quien simplemente no estaba, quiso estrangularlo más de lo que ya lo hacía cuando cambiaba las contraseñas. Se giró y buscó en otros retratos pero no lo encontró. No se le ocurrió nada más que despertar a un enorme personaje de un cuadro adyacente, quien con el ceño fruncido soltó un gruñido y volvió a ponerse en posición para dormir.

—¡Ahhh! ¿Dónde demonios está Neville? —gritó sentándose en el borde de una escalera—. No es justo que me pase esto —dijo mientras su mente acallaba las voces y empezaba a sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños.

Escuchó un fuerte gritó que acabó poniéndole los ojos rojos e hinchados del sueño pesado que ya tenía. Miró a lo alto y vio a Sir. Cadogan montando su rechoncho caballo como si se tratara de un gran héroe.

—Oye, niña, no te estés durmiendo a mis pies.

—¡Al fin vienes! —exclamó para su asombro Hermione, no sabía que tenía fuerzas, después de haber caído de la escalera se sentía muy débil—. ¿Dónde te metiste? Y ¿Cuándo dejaste entrar a Neville?

—Tranquila con tus preguntas, niña —comentó Sir. Cadogan con su espada en lo alto—. Fui a ver a la Señora Gorda, les manda muchos saludos.

—¿Dónde está?

—¡Aaahh! No debes saberlo —se aventuró a decir Sir. Cadogan—. Y Neville Longbottom vino hace muchísimo tiempo, antes de que decidiera ir a ver a la Señora Gorda.

—Bueno, bueno. ¿Me dejas entrar?

—Contraseña.

— Felix Felicis**.**

—¡Rayos! Debería ponerlos más difíciles —dijo mientras el retrato se habría dejando ver el hueco de la Sala Común—. ¡Buenas Noches, mi noble soldada!

Hermione ingoró totalmente lo que Sir Cadogan decía y se metió rápidamente a la Sala Común para dirigirse a su dormitorio, subió las escaleras con desvelo y al llegar al pasillo le pareció ver algo muy extraño:

Hermione Granger

_Premio Anual_

Parpadeó varias veces al ver la inscripción en la puerta, con las manos temblorosas abrió la perilla de la puerta muy lentamente, y se encontró con una habitación decorada igual que su ex-dormitorio, era de color escarlata y dorado, tenía la figura del león de Gryffindor la cabecera de una cama que parecía ser la suya. Buscó entre sus cosas y divisó a Crookshanks, durmiendo en un sofá redondo también de color escarlata y también vio su baúl con sus siglas, y sus cuadernos y libros en una mesa.

Retrocedió en el instante para volver a ver la inscripción de su puerta y se sintió satisfecha, entró de nuevo y cerró la puerta no muy fuerte, se duchó y se cambió con rapidez para luego notar que su reloj le indicaba que eran las 6 de la mañana.

—¡No puede ser… dentro de dos horas tengo clases! —gritó horrorizada mientras pensaba que no disfrutó de su noche. Se tiró a su nueva cama con desgana, mantenía los ojos abiertos evitando cerrarlos para ya no dormir, no quería dormir porque sabía que lo único peor que no dormir era dormir poco.

Hermione parpadeó con fuerza sin abrir los ojos, llevó sus manos a los párpados y los fregó con fuerza, se dio una vuelta y quedó boca arriba en su cama. Por un momento olvidó que tenía clases, pero después de pestañear más se levantó, se preparó y se fue corriendo hasta el Gran Salón con rapidez viendo su reloj de bolsillo.

—No debiste dormirte, no debiste —murmuraba Hermione mientras corría lo más que podía.

Pero no notó hasta que llegó al Gran Salón que Hogwarts se encontraba particularmente vacía, no había muchas personas por los pasillos, tampoco en los salones por donde pasaba. Dejó su mochila en la larga mesa de Gryffindor en donde no había ningún alumnado y miró por una de las majestuosas ventanas: ahí se encontraban todos los alumnos.

Caminó rápido hasta que llegó afuera, una vez allí disminuyó mecánicamente la velocidad, miró a Ron entre la multitud mirando algo que no alcanzaba a ver, se fue junto a él y se metió entre las personas para quedar adentro, y alcanzó a ver a una persona.

Pero no parecía ser una persona normal, estaba allí parado con la mirada vacía, traía un traje roto, pero no parecía desaliñado ni harapiento. Tenía cortaduras por donde su traje estaba roto y también tenía el cabello MUY alborotado. Hermione miró hacia los costados y visualizó a Viktor, estaba con las mangas de las camisas remangadas y tenía su escoba en manos (Hermione pensó que había estado practicando vuelo o algo así). El hombre caminó hasta llegar allí en frente de él.

Miró un poco más atrás y vio a la nueva, la que aún no sabía su nombre, sin embargo la chica no parecía preocupada, no como los demás. Toda su mente dejó de pensar cuando Ron la sujetó fuerte de la muñeca.

—¿Quién es este hombre? —preguntó el prelirrojo.

—N-no lo sé —respondió Hermione mirando a Ron todo rojo, él retiró su mano al darse cuenta—. ¿Cómo se llama la nueva? —susurró.

—¿Importa? Hay un extraño en el colegio —respondió Ron a la pregunta, Hermione no apartó la vista de Ron—. Pero si tanto quieres saber se llama Aloisy Studd.

Aloisy Studd, Aloisy Studd. Le sonaba el nombre.

* * *

**Perdonen mi demora nobles lectoras y lectores, yo sé, no tengo excusas, pero quiero que traten de perdonarme (?) jajajaja no es muy fácil escribir y las que escriben alguna cosa sabrán perfectamente. Estoy muy contenta con sus Reviews, espero que sigan dejándome para que pueda saber si les gusta o no ^^,**


	4. IV - ¿Un nuevo enemigo?

**PEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDÓN POR HABER TARDADO, AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO :D PD: ESTUVE SIN PUBLICAR PORQUE MI PC SE DESCOMPUSO :D**

El tiempo parecía excepcionalmente varado, sólo el leve sonido del viento haciendo mecer la copa de los árboles se hacía notar, después de eso todo era silencio.

De pronto todos comenzaron a susurrar y murmurar hablando del sujeto tan extraño que estaba allí, Hermione buscó con desesperación a Harry siguiendo la mirada pensando que podía ser algún mortífago que nadie conocía y para su desgracia lo encontró bastante alejado de ella. Harry se encontraba entre los primeros, y al lado suyo estaba Ginny.

— Quédate aquí —murmuró Ron volviendo a tomar a Hermione de la muñeca—. Sé que quieres ir junto a Harry, pero no sabemos quién es ni cómo va a reaccionar al ver que nos movemos.

Hermione asintió insatisfecha ante la declaración de Ron, era cierto y lo que más pesaba era que no había sido ella quien llegó a esa deducción. Miró disimuladamente a Harry y vio como él le volvía la mirada, una mirada totalmente perdida, como si encontrara desesperación en ella.

Viktor empuñó su varita lo más alto que pudo al ver como el sujeto extraño se acercaba hacia él con pasos lentos, luego de unos segundos se pudo sentir como los demás alumnos quitaban sus varitas y los que podían hacían un escudo invisible para protegerse. Más allá se podía ver al nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras acercándose con cautela.

— Protego —se escuchó por parte de un alumno que no sabía hacer hechizos no verbales, el extraño giró mecánicamente dando la espalda a Viktor y empezó a caminar con lentitud.

Un rayo de luz azul salió disparado de una varita que no chocó contra el hombre, en su lugar un extraño círculo de color rojo que rodeaba su cuerpo se dejó ver con un resplandeciente brillo, dando a entender que había una fuerza superior protegiéndolo, el rayo de luz rebotó llegando al suelo, levantando piedras del suelo, en ese momento todo el alumnado se puso a correr hasta donde pudiese.

Extrañamente Hermione sintió que el hombre tenía una dirección específica, dejó de seguir su silueta con los ojos y avanzó con la vista hasta llegar a ver a Harry, quien inmóvil sujetaba la mano de Ginny, ante los ojos de Hermione, muy fuerte.

— ¡Harry, tu varita! —gritó con fuerza Hermione, el hombre giró la cabeza y la miró por unos instantes, quitó su varita y lanzó un hechizo contra ellos.

— ¡Protego! —alegó Ron quitando la suya mientras abrazaba a Hermione con un brazo, cuando sintieron que podían mirar levantaron la vista y notaron que el sujeto no se había quedado a observarlos, sino que seguía su camino hasta Harry.

En un movimiento totalmente tonto, Harry alcanzó a tomar su varita con dificultad, era cierto, había luchado contra muchas personas pero sentía miedo esta vez, y no pensaba sencillamente en su vida, no sabía si pensar en atacar, en pensar en huir, en salvar a Ginny, en mantener la estructura del colegio, pero cuando tomó una decisión se encontró con el hombre en frente suyo, y a Ginny con su varita detrás suyo.

— No tengas miedo, Harry —susurró Ginny con suavidad.

El hombre levantó su varita por encima de Harry y lanzó un hechizo a un grupo apartado de magos que se encontraban escondidos detrás de un arbusto muy pequeño, Harry giró a mirar con desesperación y sintió su cabeza chocar con la de Ginny, ocasionando que sus gafas cayeran al suelo, quiso matarse en ese mismo momento. Harry no dejó de soltar a Ginny mientras se agachaba con rapidez a buscar sus lentes, luego de perder varios segundos intentando encontrarlos levantó finalmente su varita.

— Accio lentes —Sus lentes se levantaron flotando por el cielo de inmediato, pero no se percató como el sujeto tomó a Ginny de la mano y la llevó hacia él —. ¡Suéltala!

— Tú, pequeño niño que vivió —sonrió el hombre dejando ver varias cicatrices en su cara—. ¿Qué vas a hacer para impedirlo?

Harry intentó levantar su varita en dirección al desconocido, escuchó un fuerte "NOOOO" con la voz de Ron y pensó en lo culpable que sería si le llegaba a pasar algo. Ginny forcejeaba con fuerza mientras Ron fuera de sí volvió a lanzarle un hechizo que salió rebotando hacia él, provocando que cayera. Al ver esto, Ginny empezó a moverse más y apretó su varita con fuerzas, pero como se trataba de la mano con la que el desconocido se encontraba sujetando no logró nada, el desconocido apretó más y más la mano de Ginny hasta que ella no pudo sentir nada más que su mano perdiendo el nervio y finalmente dejando caer su varita.

Estaban todos presentes, los profesores, la directora, los fantasmas, los alumnos, hasta Filch, mirando con desesperación la escena. Hermione miró hacia el grupo de profesores y se veía como la directora McGonagall hablaba con Filius, Pomona, Horace y los demás profesores aparentemente planeando alguna forma de echar al misterioso individuo cuyas intenciones eran totalmente desconocidas.

Tras un momento de silencio el hombre estiró con fuerza a Ginny y tomó su cara con su otra mano tapándole la boca, la cara de Harry iba cambiando simultáneamente, parecía desesperado, triste, enfurecido y al mismo tiempo confundido. Se veía perfectamente la cara de Ginny totalmente roja tratando de zafarse, pero después de unos segundos cerró los ojos desmayada, el hombre miró a Harry, sonrió de media sonrisa y le profirió una patada logrando que Harry cayera arrodillado al suelo.

— Me suponía que no podías hacer nada —dijo el hombre con tono despectivo.

Una escoba apareció de la nada, el hombre sin soltar de todo a Ginny hizo un salto cayendo exactamente en él, unos destellos de luz se vieron por parte de alumnos que apoyaban y profesores que, al ver como el hombre escapaba, acudían con velocidad.

— ¡GINNY! —gritó Ron acercándose a Harry lo más rápido posible.

— ¡ACCIO SAETA DE FUEGO! —gritó también Harry mirando hacia la torre de Gryffindor, y sin esperar más no esperó a que se escoba aterrizara para montarse y de un salto empezó una persecución.

— Señor Potter no puede… —McGonagall intentó detenerlo pero no consiguió más que una ráfaga de viento que la sople, entretanto Ron se disponía a hacer lo mismo—. Ahh no, Señor Weasley, ya tenemos suficiente arriesgando la vida de dos alumnos, no me interesa si…

— ¡Pero es mi hermanita! —gritó Ron corriendo hacia cualquier dirección pero la profesora lo tomó de la gorra de su túnica.

— No irá a ningún lado.

Hermione se apresuró a mirar en todas direcciones en búsqueda de respuestas simples, no podía, ni llegaba a entender en lo más mínimo todo lo que ocurría… ¿Sería un mortífago? ¿Sería otro enemigo? Intentó descartar la idea de los mortífagos porque supuso que ellos se encontraban débiles, así mirando de reojo miró al corredor que quedaba en el castillo, en el medio de dos pilares enormes y sobre-ornamentados encontró a Draco, mirando con nervios todo lo que ocurría.

Sintió como Draco parpadeó y la miró de reojo, y saliendo con los nervios de punta corriendo ante leve contacto de miradas. Hermione no decidió esperar más y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, suponiendo que iría hacia las mazmorras decidió irse por otro camino.

— ¡Malfoy!

Draco se detuvo por un segundo cuando Hermione se interpuso en su camino, ella no dejó de inspeccionar su manera de actuar, pensó sin lugar a dudas que él sabía algo que ella desconocía.

— ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? —preguntó Hermione dando un paso al frente, ocasionando que Draco dé un paso atrás

— No creo haber firmado algún papel donde especifique dónde vaya y de qué manera lo haga —respondió Draco recuperando su postura dejando a Hermione sin argumentos.

— ¡Pues no creas que no te lo van a preguntar!

— No seas idiota, Granger —gritó Malfoy dando un paso al frente con lentitud— ¿Crees que no me hicieron pasar por un infinito trámite para tenerme aquí? —dio otro paso más y Hermione retrocedió a su paso—. ¿Crees que no pasé por eso? Pues no me molesta volver a pasar por ello, así que lleva tus dotes de heroína y lárgate de mi vista, no te soporto —dijo finalmente gritándole cerca de su cara, Hermione quedó sin parpadear varios segundos hasta que Malfoy retrocedió y acomodó su cabello, para luego irse con prisa hacia el lado contrario.

Por primera vez se puso a pensar por qué podría estar pasando Malfoy, era cierto que se opuso desde un comienzo a que él regresara a Hogwarts, pero por decisión de la mayoría terminó aceptándolo, siempre pensó que él vendría solo a causar mucho dolor como lo único que siempre solía hacer, pero ella podría estar equivocada… sólo tal vez...

Quitó todas esas ideas de su mente y recordó que Ginny se encontraba secuestrada y que Harry se había ido a perseguirlos, todo era tan extraño, tan inentendible. ¿Por qué Ginny? De tantos aliados que tenía Harry, de tantos que lo ayudaron ¿Por qué Ginny? Sus ideas comenzaron a masacrar su mente por instantes y por otros largos ratos pensaba en que tenía que ir más deprisa, y así cuando finalmente llegó encontró nada más que aurores por el lugar, entre los aurores pudo identificar al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

— ¿En dónde…? —intentó preguntar Hermione.

— Señorita Granger, hemos pedido a los alumnos que regresen a sus dormitorios ¿Podemos saber el motivo del rompimiento de la regla? —dijo uno de ellos.

— Es que… bueno yo… — ¿Cómo explicar que no estaba en ese momento?—. Sólo quería saber de Harry.

— Potter ha sido encontrado en un lugar no muy lejano, le rogamos cumpla con la regla que hemos puesto.

De muy mala gana Hermione acató el pedido del auror y se adentró al Castillo con lentitud con alguna esperanza de ver a Harry y preguntarle muchas cosas, pero sus esperanzas decaían más en cada paso que daba, hasta que por fin entendió que no tenía caso retrasar más su llegada a la Sala Común y se adentró al pasillo con más rapidez.

Adentro del Castillo sólo se podían ver fantasmas reunidos por algunos lugares y personajes salidos de sus cuadros y amontonados en otros, no había una persona viva, y fue cuando recordó a Ron, y lo mal que lo debía de estar pasando.

Apuró sus pasos por la escalera de caracol y encontró el retrato que antes pertenecía a la Señora Gorda con el lienzo abierto y el agujero de la Sala Común a la vista de todos, rebusco por los costados y los trol de los cuadros adyacentes solo miraban con mirada confusa.

— ¡Sir Cadogan! —gritó—. ¿En dónde estás Sir Cadogan? —por fin apareció el rechoncho personaje montando su pequeño y viejo caballo en un retrato cercano.

— ¡Hermione Granger! —gritó con tono solemne—. ¿Me buscabas noble dama?

— ¿Cómo que si te buscaba? —repitió con ira Hermione—. ¡Tu deber es mantener esta puerta cerrada! ¿Qué se supone que haces fuera del lienzo?

— ¿Estar allí? —preguntó Sir Cadogan casi como si estuviera ofendido—. ¿Qué no te enteraste que alguien entró al colegio?

— S-sí… —asintió Hermione.

— Bueno, yo soy un retrato, no tengo acceso afuera y también tengo curiosidad mundana de saber qué demonios pasó —Hermione dudó un segundo lo que tenía que hacer o decir.

— Pero nada —finalmente dijo—. Obviamente lo primero es cuidar la Sala Común, tú mismo te ofreciste, no debiste hacerlo si sabías que los chismes te vencen fácilmente —Y como si se hubiera ofendido de verdad dio un salto con su caballo hasta ponerse en el enorme retrato, haciendo que el hueco ya no sea visible.

— Ninguna cosa es capaz de vencer a Sir Cadogan —dijo con tono solemne—. Y mucho menos unos chismes baratos. ¡Contraseña señorita Granger!

— ¡Caput Corpus! —respondió Hermione y al ver la negativa de Sir Cadogan estalló—. Si ibas a seguir cambiando contraseñas te hubieses quedado afuera.

— Sabes las reglas… si…

— Felix Felicis.

Finalmente Sir Cadogan se abrió con alegría aparentemente de demostrar que no se dejaba vencer, vio en la Sala Común a muchos grupos formados hablando con miedo y en voz baja de lo ocurrido, y pensó que era una estúpida por perder tiempo con Sir Cadogan. Buscó a Ron y no lo encontró, lo buscó después en la parte de habitaciones de hombres y tampoco lo encontró, siguió buscando por un buen rato hasta que su lamparilla se encendió como de milagro y pensó que estaría con McGonagall hablando, y, seguramente, también con Percy. Así que decidió esperarlo por un buen tiempo.

Miró su reloj cuando la voz de la Profesora McGonagall sonó por todos lados, los alumnos buscaban la fuente de su voz pero luego de no encontrar nada se centraron en las palabras de la directora:

— … Y por esa razón por este día no tendrán clases, es hora de almorzar, sus almuerzos aparecerán en su Sala Común, por todo el día de hoy no quiero que salgan.

Los murmullos empezaron a fluir a medida que el almuerzo se colaba en una de las mesas de la Sala Común, como era una mesa escritorio que no tenía mucho espacio, mediante magia, los alumnos la agrandaron y luego de mucho insistir la comida fue suficiente para todos.

— Hermione —habló Neville con nerviosismo—. ¿no vas a venir?

— Ya voy —respondió perezosamente echándole una última vista al hueco de la Sala Común para ver entrar a Ron, pero no sucedió, así que se dirigió allí para almorzar.

No fue el almuerzo más tranquilizador que tuvo Hermione, es más, no recordaba uno tan malo, todos encimados, codeándose entre todos, escuchando las conversaciones que ya eran más divertidas a los ojos de los demás, gritando y haciendo disparatadas. Además del peso de su conciencia que no la dejaba ni respirar sin carcomerse, era realmente horrible todo.

Subió a su habitación con rapidez evitando hablar con todos, quiso quedarse sola y pensar exactamente en todo, pero no pensaba, no razonaba, solo tenía imágenes repetidas en su mente, hasta que por fin se dijo que no tenía nada mejor que leer, y al revisar su maleta se encontró con el robusto cuaderno negro que quitó a toda velocidad de la sección prohibida, y pensó en abrirla.

— Hermione, Hermione abre la puerta —escuchó detrás de su puerta. Tiró el libro entre sus cosas y sin dejar de mirarlo fue a abrirla —Ron dice que te busca.

— ¿Ron? —preguntó feliz—. Gracias —respondió mientras caminaba lo más apresurada que podía.

Por fin encontró al pelirrojo en una esquina de todos, por lo visto los demás no se atrevían a preguntarle nada.

— Ron —dijo Hermione—. ¿Dónde estabas?

— ¿Cómo que en donde? ¡Hablando con toda mi familia!, mamá está preocupadísima y luego de varias horas de hablar concordaron dejar esto en manos de los aurores.

— ¿Crees que se trate de…?

— La Profesora McGonagall dijo que por la manera en que todo sucedió no se trate de mortífagos, ellos son más bien a escondidas, y además dijo que ellos estaban en un momento delicado y que estaban débil.

— ¿Entonces quién se llevó a Ginny?

— ¡No sabemos! —respondió Ron—. Y Harry, fue un idiota al perseguirlo

Hermione volteó a ver como los demás alumnos volteaban a verlos y tomó a Ron del codo y de un estirón lo llevó hasta la parte de habitación de hombres. Ron estaba totalmente rojo, pero Hermione sólo pensó que era por todo lo que había pasado, estaba estresado, era notable.

— ¿Qué va a pasar con Hogwarts?

— ¿Mi hermana está perdida y solamente piensas en Hogwarts? —preguntó Ron—. Sí que eres una mala amiga.

— No me refiero a eso, Ronald —agregó Hermione—. Obviamente van a haber padres que no querrán que las clases continúen.

— Ahí, eso, bueno, McGonagall no dijo nada de eso —respondió Ron llevándose la mano en la nuca y sonriendo.

— ¿Y Harry?

— En la enfermería, ya pasé a verlo —añadió Ron.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y qué?

— ¡¿Y cómo está!?

— ¡Ah! —exclamó Ron—. Pues Madamme Poomfrey dice que bien, no le ocurrió nada más que caer de la escoba a una gran altura.

— ¿Nada más? —preguntó Hermione—. ¡En serio que te falta unos cuantos trozos de cerebro!

Ron miró por detrás de Hermione en un movimiento lento, Hermione giró la cabeza con rapidez y la volvió hacia Ron de nuevo, solamente cuando vio que Ron no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás suyo, ella giró y se encontró con la nueva, un decir, Aloisy Studd.

**Espero que les haya gustado, desde ahora creo que sí ya se pueden dar una idea de cómo va ir pasando el Dramione ¿verdad? bueno, espero que no sea muy notorio porque quiero que haya Drama :D**

**¿Me dejan RR? ya no me dejaron en el capítulo pasado, denme inspiración porfii :D**


	5. V - Castigada con el sospechoso

**HOLA, MIS QUERIDOS Y QUERIDAS DRAMIONES, AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE "UNA ÚLTIMA BATALLA. DH" **

Draco Malfoy siempre fue de aquellas personas que querían tener la atención de todos, siempre iba con su lujo presumiendo lo que tenía para de alguna manera tener muchas personas alrededor suyo, y así, tener más atención. Se sentía superior a todos, él se creía perfecto. Por esas razones, Hermione pensó más de lo normal en él, porque había algo que no encajaba en todo.

Desde que las clases de Hogwarts empezaron, Hermione notó, sin querer notarlo, que Draco Malfoy pasó de sentarse rodeado de personas, a estar solo en el fondo del salón. Ya no pasaba por los pasillos del castillo haciéndole saber a todos lo poca cosa que eran en frente suyo, y tampoco iba desafiando a Harry como solía hacerlo con frecuencia.

"Debe ser difícil re-insertarse después de ser Mortífago" pensó desde un comienzo con pena al recordar las palabras que el mismo Malfoy le había dicho cuando ella fue a perseguirlo.

— Hermione —susurró Ron—. ¿Hermione, estás ahí? —preguntó Ron dando suaves golpecitos al hombro de Hermione con su varita.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó efusiva Hermione mirando hacia Ron, de pronto se encontró a sí misma buscando a Harry, quien estaba una mesa más atrás que ellos —. ¿Cuándo se fue Harry?

— Hace poco tiempo, dijo que necesitaba estar solo —Hermione se tragó todas las ganas de voltear a ver a Harry de nuevo, entendía qué quería, y cómo se sentía, y no quería entrometerse en su espacio —. Tienes que hablar con él.

— ¿¡Yo?! ¿¡Por qué?! —preguntó Hermione en voz baja exaltándose.

— Tú eres una mujer, y te salen más fácil hablar de estos temas, mírame a mí, he intentado una vez consolarlo diciéndole que él no tiene la culpa de nada y lo único que conseguí fue que me gritara…

— Tal vez no debemos decirle nada —comentó Hermione tragando saliva y desviando su mirada hacia adelante.

— Sabía que eras un mala amiga —se apresuró a decir Ron—. ¡Tú ni siquiera has intentado hablar con él! Se la pasa todo el tiempo solo, seguramente se pasa pensando que todo es su culpa y que Ginny ha de estar sufriendo y…

— ¡Ron! —gritó Hermione haciendo que toda la clase girara a verla, ella sonrió tímidamente

Hermione tomó su pergamino, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo se fue a entregárselo al Profesor Bins. El Profesor con una sonrisa aceptó el trabajo. Entonces, ella volvió hacia Ron, quien no quitó la mirada de ella ni por un segundo, Hermione tomó su cartera con fuerza y la colocó en su hombro

— Y no creas que me vas a comprar, hablaré con él cuando sea necesario —dijo Hermione y antes de que Ron pudiera decir nada ella se encontró saliendo por el umbral sin dirección segura.

Al tener la tarde libre, se fue directo a su habitación para estudiar un poco de todo lo que habían hecho desde la clase después del secuestro de Ginny. Su mente navegaba sin permiso en esos recuerdos y se sentía triste por Harry, la familia Weasley se encontraba haciendo las investigaciones adecuadas para encontrar a Ginny, y entendía que Ron se sentía mal por ella, pero no lo demostraba, pero Harry era diferente, a él todo le afectaba de manera distinta, al verlo se podía adivinar que él no estaba pasando por su mejor momento.

Entonces recordó cuando fue dado de alta de la enfermería y se encontró con él, tenía solamente un rasguño en la cara, pero no era nada comparado con la mirada que traía.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hermione torpemente al no saber qué decir.

— Se llevaron a Ginny —comentó caminando aparentemente tranquilo—. No puedo simplemente estar bien.

Vio a Harry alejarse tambaleándose un poco con pasos muy lentos y se abstuvo de seguirlo, estaba segura de que él quería estar solo, pero tampoco era bueno estar solo demasiado tiempo, era solamente por eso que sentía pena por él.

Hermione se despertó exaltada sentándose en su cama de golpe, miró alrededor de su habitación y comprendió que se había quedado dormida con todo y uniforme de Hogwarts, se incorporó de un salto y salió afuera de su habitación pensando en cuánto tiempo habría pasado mientras dormía. Y como no vio a nadie por el pasillo decidió bañarse y cambiarse de ropa para ir a cumplir su deber como Premio Anual.

De hecho que eso era prácticamente lo único que distraía su mente, caminó por la Sala Común de Gryffindor y constató que faltaba muy poco para ser las 7 de la tarde, por lo que fue a buscar a Neville, quien al verla le reprochó el hecho de que no se presentara antes.

— ¡¿Cómo puede pasarte esto, Hermione!? —dijo con un tono muy alto—. Creí que serías la primera en aparecer.

— Tranquilo, Neville, estaba haciendo unos deberes —Mentir, la excusa más idiota de toda la vida, a la que Hermione no acudía más que en casos extremos.

— ¡Eres la mejor de nuestro año! Deberías darle más importancia a esto de ser Premios Anuales.

Sin duda alguna, Neville tenía algunos problemas. Hermione presencio todo lo que Neville decía o mejor dicho casi gritaba con asombro, al final sólo decidió pensar que estaba exagerando todo (tanto ella, al pensar que había algo mal con Neville. Como Neville, al gritar por una llegada tardía). Después se dirigieron a la Sala de Reuniones, y luego de poner ciertas pautas con los Prefectos de cada casa, finalmente ella y Neville quedaron libres, aunque Hermione decidió quedarse a ordenar la sala donde estaban.

Hermione caminó con su varita alumbrada arriba por los oscuros pasillos de la noche en Hogwarts, iba en cuclillas para no despertar a los retratos que se encontraban roncando y mientras iba trataba de no pensar que habían muerto como 50 personas en la Batalla de Hogwarts, y como la Sala de Gryffindor se encontraba en el último piso, se desesperaba poco a poco.

— ¡Nunca! —se dijo susurrando—. Nunca te vuelvas a quedar a ordenar, Hermione.

Escucho un sonido detrás suyo, y apresuró su paso pensando que sería la Sra. Norris, dobló en una esquina y se encontró con un pasillo muy alumbrado, no precisamente por las velas, sino porque no era una pared, sino pilares que dejaban huecos enormes por donde la luz de la luna entraba y dejaba todo el lugar muy claro. Bajó su varita y caminó normalmente al notar que no había retratos por el lugar, y escuchó una voz.

— Deberías estar durmiendo, Hermione Granger.

Hermione sintió su corazón volcarse a 100km/h en tan solo un segundo, se llevó una mano al pecho y respiró con calma mientras se giraba hacia el lugar de donde escuchó la voz, era un retrato enorme, y no era cualquier personaje, era la Sra. Gorda.

— Y tú deberías estar cuidando la Sala Común de Gryffindor —respondió después de pensar una buena respuesta por un segundo—. ¿Por qué no regresas? Nadie soporta a Sir. Cadogan, se la pasa cambiando las contraseñas.

— Lo sé —respondió la Sra. Gorda con un tono no muy común en ella—. La verdad es que no puedo volver por al menos tres meses.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque este retrato hizo una apuesta mal acertada —la inconfundible voz de Aloisy Studd se hizo sonar desde el fondo del pasillo, hasta que al dar unos pasos salió de la sombra y la luz de la luna hizo su silueta visible.

— ¿Qué-e? ¿Cómo? —preguntó Hermione un poco trastornada—. ¿Qué se supone que haces por los pasillos a estas horas?

— Bueno, no soy la única que está corrompiendo las reglas —mencionó la chica volteándose hacia la Sra. Gorda—. Perdón por contar tu oscuro secreto.

— Sólo espero que no se entere la Profesora McGonagall —dijo el retrato—. Es capaz de tirarme con todo y lienzo.

Aloisy se fue caminando por el otro lado del pasillo con suma lentitud después de haber sonreído tiernamente a la Dama Gorda, Hermione se volteó con toda intención de seguirla, pero no hizo más que despedirse del retrato prometiendo no contar nada, y seguir su camino.

Caminó con paciencia, como si esperara encontrar algo por el lugar de donde Studd había aparecido, estaba casi segura que se encontraba haciendo algo malo.

— ¿Se te perdió algo, Granger? —Esta vez Hermione no saltó al escuchar que la hablaban.

— Podría decir lo mismo por ti —respondió aparentemente calmada aunque en realidad estaba nerviosa —. Qué curioso que Aloisy Studd haya estado por estos rumbos hace no mucho tiempo —trató de encontrar algo con qué contradecirlo aunque la verdad veía muy improbable el hecho de que hayan estado juntos en el mismo lugar, Hermione respiró un segundo mientras esperaba que él dijera algo.

— Así que estás por aquí tratando de saber qué hacía Studd por estos rumbos —respondió Draco frívolamente, Hermione intentó ver su expresión pero la luz de la luna no llegaba hasta él —. ¿No estás metiéndote demasiado donde no te llaman? ¡Ahh, lo había olvidado! —carraspeó un poco y luego prosiguió—. Es tu especialidad.

— Sabes qué… —dijo Hermione dando un paso adelante con miedo—. Si lo estás diciendo por esa vez que te seguí cuando se llevaron a Ginny, voy a seguir investigando.

— ¿Y qué crees? —preguntó burlonamente—. ¿Qué estaría aquí teniendo el privilegio de tener una charla contigo si es que no tuviera nada que ver?

— No soy tan ingenua como para creer que no sabes algo —respondió con dureza lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su presencia.

Draco la tomó con fuerza de ambos brazos y la sacudió para acercarla a él, Hermione intentó ahogar un grito en ese momento, sentía miedo, miedo de que algo pudiera pasarle, pero no, no se dejaría vencer.

— ¡No te metas donde no te llaman! —gritó Draco lo bastante cerca de Hermione.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —La luz de la lámpara de Filch se hizo notar por una de las esquinas del pasillo mientras una sombra venía acompañando. Hermione se movió tan fuerte como pudo para poder soltarse sin conseguir su objetivo. Draco la abalanzó fuerte y ambos entraron a una puerta que llevaba a una habitación muy pequeña.

— ¡Suéltame, Malfoy! —susurró Hermione—. O te juro que voy a gritar —Draco soltó por un brazo a Hermione, pero mientras ella se disponía a salir de ese lugar, él la tomó con el otro brazo y tapándole la boca con la mano libre.

— Sra. Norris —murmuró Filch—. Tal parece que se han ido.

Los pasos de Filch sonaron cada vez más alejados, así que Draco soltó a Hermione y ella se apresuró a abrir la puerta para salir de nuevo al pasillo. Salió con euforia y se dio media vuelta, al ver a Draco salir con tanta tranquilidad pensó en pegarle una cachetada pero no lo hizo, al ver que se acercaba hacia ella:

— Te lo advierto, Granger —murmuró Draco acercándose cada vez más—. No me busques para averiguar estupideces.

— Sé que escondes algo, o de lo contrario no reaccionarías así —respondió Hermione dando un paso hacia atrás con mucha lentitud y nerviosismo.

— ¿Asustada? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona que dejó ver cada uno de sus dientes apilados como si fueran un armamento mortal.

— Ni siquiera un poco —volvió a responder Hermione.

— Pues no parece —dijo dejando su sonrisa y enmarcando un rostro totalmente serio—. Te lo digo para que te hagas una idea: La chica Weasley es más inservible que tú misma, si aún siguiera con los mortífagos no la buscaría…

— ¡Eso es lo que me quieres hacer creer! —chilló Hermione un poco alterada—. Pero sabes qué, algún día te vas a tragar todas tus palabras, maldito mortífago asesino.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamó Draco de nuevo burlón—. ¡Granger me está insultando! Creo que le diré a McGonagall para que te expulse —Y rió sonoramente.

Hermione no soportó más y le enzoquetó tremendo golpe que hizo que Draco diera varios pasos atrás con las manos en su nariz. Quedó parada con la mano en el aire por varios segundos, hasta que pensó qué tan estúpido sería agredir a un mortífago cuando estuviera sola: Demasiado Estúpido.

— ¡Maldita impura! —Escuchó Hermione que Draco le gritó, después de tanto tiempo pensó que ella era a la única a quién recordaba que Draco la insultaba de esa manera, pues al parecer una condición para volver a Hogwarts había sido no discriminar a los magos y brujas por su tipo de sangre —Me las vas a pagar…

Un maullido fuerte resonó por todo el pasillo en ese momento, ambos giraron a ver a la Sra. Norris dando saltos, seguida por Filch, quien más atrás estaba con una sonrisa que no daba ánimos.

— Adolescentes Rompe-reglas —dijo Filch con esa voz tan áspera que tenía—. A estos siempre me encantan castigar.

La risa de Filch entró por los oídos de Hermione como una bomba. ¿Cómo sería posible que la encontraran con MALFOY? No quería ir castigada con él, y mecánicamente volteó a ver a Draco, quién tenía una expresión más nerviosa que la que Hermione pensó podría traer.

Filch se acercó a ellos con suma lentitud, al parecer disfrutando de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, antes de que él llegara Hermione pensó en huir, pero antes de decidir nada vio a Draco echándose a correr, pero al mismo Filch corriendo aún más rápido y tomándolo de la camisa por la espalda.

— No te irás —comentó con una risa un poco burlona—. Nadie se me escapa.

— ¡Suéltame o te va a ir muy mal! —gritó Draco tratando de soltarse.

— ¿Qué? ¿No me digas que tu papi vendrá a salvarte? —dijo de nuevo Filch, volteó su cabeza y miró a Hermione sin ninguna expresión—. Sabía que después de 7 largos años vendría mi venganza, Señorita. Granger.

Filch llevó a ambos atajándolos por la parte de atrás de la camiseta, en el caso de Hermione, traía una chaqueta, pero ambos iban caminando muy despacio, en ocasiones Draco intentaba huir pero nunca podía soltarse. Finalmente, Filch los llevó frente a la gárgola de piedra que llevaba a la oficina de McGonagall.

— ¿Qué soy el único que piensa que McGonagall ha de estar en su séptimo sueño? —comentó Malfoy con desprecio.

— Silencio, tus palabras sólo alargaran tus castigos —respondió Filch mirando al techo—. Pero es cierto, por eso, ambos pasarán en mi oficina, allí los tendré hasta que sepa que hacer.

— ¿Qué? —gritaron Draco y Hermione al unísono.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso, maldito Squib!

— Es cierto, eso no está permitido.

— Tampoco prohibido —habló por fin Filch—. Así que caminen ahora.

Después de caminar por varios lugares del Castillo, finalmente llegaron a lo que Filch constantemente llamaba "Oficina", pero al entrar Hermione pensó que eso no podía ser llamado Oficina, era un lugar repudiable. Hermione giró a ver a Malfoy y por primera vez estuvo de acuerdo con su cara de desprecio.

Filch los soltó a ambos, colocó una silla en frente de su puerta y tomó asiento sin dar muchos rodeos, sonrió una vez más a ambos y luego procedió a señalar unos sofás.

— No intenten salir porque soy de los que se despiertan fácil —dijo Filch recostando su cabeza por la puerta, la Sra. Norris de un salto se acomodó en el regazo de su amo.

— Maldito Squib, me las vas a pagar —susurró Draco mirando a Filch—. ¿Y tú qué miras impura?

Hermione dejó de mirar a Draco y se dirigió a una esquina del lugar, y se recostó por la pared, pensando cuánto tiempo faltaría para que amanezca.

* * *

**Siento por la tardanza, esta vez pasó muchísimo tiempo que ya ni me acuerdo cuando fue la última vez que lo subí, perdónenme, no soy culpable, hace una semana más o menos se formateó la PC con mi capítulo, y eso me enfureció, y hasta ante-ayer me salió toda la rabia y escribí de nuevo, ahora lo terminé y ya lo subo antes de que pase algo :D**

**Ahh.. ahora guardo la historia en un pen, ahora sí ya no se perderá ;D**

**Gracias por su comprensión, y espero que les guste, ahora el comienzo del Dramione e.e**


	6. VI - Un largo, e injusto castigo

**Buenas noches, hora de un nuevo capítulo ¿Están listos? :D**

* * *

— ¡No Puedo creer que mi Premio Anual esté metida en este tipo de problemas! —La Profesora McGonagall gritó de manera muy estruendosa mirando profundamente a Hermione detrás de esos lentes. Hermione quedó pensando qué tanto tenía que sufrir por meterse en asuntos que no la competían —. No me extraña nada este tipo de comportamiento por parte del Señor Malfoy, pero no puedo permitir que mi Premio Anual se comporte así.

Ante el silencio de ambos alumnos que yacían sentados en las sillas que se encontraban del lado opuesto de la mesa de la directora, McGonagall se levantó y empezó a recorrer su oficina por encima de sus lentes, luego de unos segundos más, se volvió a girar y miró a ambos.

— No se me ocurre otro castigo más que ambos limpien los libros de la biblioteca.

La risa de Draco sonó fuerte en el salón callado donde se encontraban, Hermione se encogió un poco de hombros pensando que tal vez se burlaba de ella, pero McGonagall lo miró aún más severamente:

— Sin magia.

— ¡No puede hacer eso! —respondió Draco parándose estrepitosamente de la silla.

— Usted no podía caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts a esas horas de la noche, sin embargo fue encontrado —Draco volvió a tirarse y miró hacia los costados ignorando a McGonagall—. Será todos los días, después de clases, por un día que falten les asignaré otro castigo y así aprenderán a no romper las reglas —McGonagall dejó de mirar a Draco para mirar a Hermione—. Especialmente a mi Premio Anual.

Hermione se sofocó un poco escuchando "Mi Premio Anual" de la boca de la directora de Hogwarts, le agradaba tanto escuchar que se refirieran así hacia ella, porque significaba que todo su esfuerzo había dado sus frutos, pero en ese momento todo era tan diferente, todo era por un error, y vaya error.

— S-sí —logró asentir rendida Hermione y rogó en su interior que ya los dejaran ir.

— Y espero que hayan dormido lo suficiente con Filch porque no los dejaré ir a sus habitaciones —Hermione cabeceó mientras levantaba la cabeza mirando a McGonagall con la mirada casi suplicante, pues traía los ojos rojos de no dormir, volteó a ver a Filch, quien satisfecho sonreía burlonamente mostrando sus dientes.

— Claro, es que es tan sencillo dormir en un CUCHITRIL como ese —dijo Draco con los ojos llenos de furia, la profesora McGonagall no se movió, ni un poco.

— Señor Malfoy —dijo con la voz suave—. Si no quiere que le dé un castigo extra haga el favor de calmarse —McGonagall levantó la vista y miró a ambos una última vez—. De acuerdo, después de clases será en la biblioteca, Madamme Pince me informará si no cumplen con su castigo. Ahora pueden irse.

Draco fue el primero en pararse, no lo hizo de la manera tan violenta como Hermione pensó que lo haría, es más, hasta parecía calmado, después de pasar el umbral, Filch se despidió de McGonagall con una sonrisa triunfal y esperando a que la Sra. Norris salte a sus brazos, dio unos pasos, y finalmente se fue. Hermione entonces volteó a mirar a McGonagall, y sin decir nada se puso de pie.

— Espero, Señorita Granger, que no vuelva a pasar.

Hermione tragó saliva y asintió con flaqueza, caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta salir de la oficina de McGonagall, bajó por la escalera de caracol y tomó aire una vez que pasó por la gárgola de piedra. Miró por los costados y decidida empezó a caminar hasta llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, sintiendo los músculos pesados del sueño que tenía se bañó y colocó su uniforme de Gryffindor, volvió a bajar con la mochila puesta.

Tuvo que saltar el desayuno al notar que iba tarde a la primera clase, y sentía como poco a poco iba perdiendo las fuerzas que tenía, Harry la miró de reojo cuando dejaba soltar sus cosas en la mesa durante la hora de Transformaciones, agradeció en el alma que McGonagall no fuera la que impartiera esas clases.

— ¿Dónde te metiste durante toda la noche? —La voz de Harry parecía bastante a la de un reclamo, y con el mal humor que traía se giró de golpe a mirarlo con los ojos ojerosos.

— Tuve la peor noche que pueda recordar, así que no estoy de humor para aguantar tus quejas y reclamos —Harry entendió que no era el momento adecuado para hablar del tema así que se sentó y esperó a que Hermione lo haga—. ¿Dónde está Ron? —volvió a preguntar.

— No lo sé —respondió Harry—. ¿Estás bien? Te noto un poco… cansada.

— Estoy bien.

Jamás mintió tan mal, durante la clase de Percy, sentía tantas ganas de dormir, que luchaba contra sí misma para no cabecear, finalmente Percy ayudaba mucho porque gritaba al explicar, al parecer aún no manejaba eso de enseñar, y los que más sufrían eran los de la primera fila, por suerte Hermione fue a colocarse en el medio con Harry.

Pero no fue hasta el almuerzo que sintió que ya no podía más, en cada clase que tenía con Slytherins buscó a Draco, pero él simplemente no aparecía, y en ese momento se le hizo más injusto todo. Entonces fue a la enfermería y le pidió a Madamme Poomfrey unos frascos que contenían una poción que quitaban el sueño, pero manteniendo las propiedades reparadoras de la misma, era una gota por cada ocho horas, y Madamme Poomfrey accedió a darle porque pensaba que Hermione se desvelaba estudiando.

— Hermione —escuchó que nombraban su nombre y se giró hacia el sonido mecánicamente—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Debería preguntar yo —respondió Hermione acercándose a Ron quien estaba medio sentado en una camilla—. ¿Por qué estás así? —dijo refiriéndose a que llevaba ropa de hospital.

— Es que no quería ir a la clase de Percy —respondió Ron con naturalidad—. Y me tragué algunas cosas de Fred y George —Ron mostró una cantidad de pastillas y caramelos—. Lo malo es que no supe qué era qué y bueno, terminé aquí.

— ¿Todo por Percy? —preguntó Hermione—. Tarde o temprano vas a tener que entrar allí, y ya sabes lo que dicen, cuanto más tarde más doloroso.

— ¿Quién lo dice? —preguntó acomodándose en la camilla en posición para dormir.

— Lo acabo de inventar —carraspeó Hermione con fuerza—. Pero es cierto.

Madamme Poomfrey llegó hasta ellos caminando con los frasquitos en la mano y su tradicional sonrisa amable que le caracterizaba. Hermione tomó los frascos y se despidió de Ron y, antes de salir, se encontró con Percy, sonrió pensando que eso no le gustaría a Ron, pero salió de todos modos.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba, Hermione esperaba que por alguna extraña razón no vaya, esperaba algo así como un deber de último momento que la obligase a faltar y no tener que soportar a Malfoy, y pensó en sus palabras "Cuánto más tarde más doloroso" sacudió un poco la cabeza mientras caminaba de la Torre de Gryffindor a su lugar de castigo. Y castigo era poco decir. No le molestaría tener que pasar el resto del día en una librería, pero sabía que si Malfoy se encontraba allí iba a estar tratando de bajarle el ánimo, sólo pensar en ello, hacía de por sí que sus ánimos bajasen.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, se dio cuenta que era una persona que se distraía fácilmente cuando su objetivo no era muy alentador. Percatándose que iba llegando tarde entonces decidió apurarse.

— La esperábamos, Señorita Granger —Madamme Pince lucía muy contenta ese día, levantó un brazo e invitó a Hermione pasar adentro, luego de dar los pasos más difíciles de su vida entró totalmente a la biblioteca.

Era mucho más grande de lo que imaginaba, y la cantidad de libros que lograba ver eran ilimitados, simplemente pensó que una tarea de asear cada libro, sin magia, se llevaría todo su año escolar.

— ¿Malfoy aún no llega? —preguntó Hermione con la esperanza de que no llegue.

— ¡Ahh no! —exclamó Madamme Pince—. Se encuentra justo allí esperando desde hace varios minutos —La mano de Madamme Pince señalaban a un Draco que estaba muy tranquilo apoyado de un librero con la cabeza abajo.

— Ya veo —murmuró Hermione sin muchas ganas, "Y tiene el descaro de dejarme a mí como la irresponsable" pensó fastidiada.

— Les comento que a las 8:00 P.M. la biblioteca cierra, bueno eso ya lo sabes —bromeó Madamme Pince—. Les exijo que no maltraten los libros ni que hagan mucho ruido. Ahora pueden empezar por la sección de Encantamiento.

Hermione caminó con los pies pesados hasta Malfoy, quien ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada antes de empezar a caminar hasta el lugar donde debían empezar. Hermione tomó un libro mucho más grande a los acostumbrados a leer, y lo bajó en el piso, ocasionando un ruido en el impacto al suelo

—¡SSSHHHH! —Se hizo notar de nuevo Madamme Pince.

Tomó el trapo y empezó a pasarle, finalmente se dio cuenta que no se trataba de un libro común, y a medida que iba saliendo el polvo alcanzó a leer el título:

— _Cómo realizar una poción sin mucho concepto _—repitió Hermione levantándose del suelo—. ¡Madamme Pince, este es un libro de Pociones!

— ¡SHHHH! —volvió a decir Madamme Pince, quien se veía a lo lejos entretenida leyendo un libro.

— Sólo déjalo allí, tu trabajo es limpiarlos, no organizarlos —murmuró Draco al lado de Hermione, cosa que dejó a Hermione fue de sí, él, creyéndose el muy sabio.

— No tengo intenciones de dejarlo en esta sección, tal vez alguien quiera utilizarlo y no lo encuentra —respondió Hermione levantando el libro con mucho esfuerzo.

— Haz lo que quieras —volvió a decir Draco.

— ¡Pues eso es lo que hago! —añadió Hermione con la voz cargada.

— ¡SSSHHH! —volvió a decir Madamme Pince, pero esta vez Hermione ni siquiera volteó a verla, estaba muy concentrada tratando de… ¿Pelear con Malfoy?

Dejó de mirar a Draco después de haber pensado en lo que estaba haciendo, decidió llevar el libro a su sección correspondiente para pensar más tranquila por unos segundos. Depositó el libro en su lugar correcto y se tomó el tiempo para llegar hasta donde debía de limpiar, y cuando llegó, notó que Malfoy ya había acumulado cuatro libros limpiados.

"Deja de ver esto como si fuera una competencia" pensó tomando otro libro de la estantería, el libro intentó defenderse por mucho tiempo pero finalmente cayó al suelo, haciendo nuevamente ruido.

— Señorita Granger, es como la quinta vez que escucho ruido en mi biblioteca, le exijo que controle los sonidos que hace —Hermione se puso toda roja mientras levantaba el libro del suelo, y escuchó como Draco reía.

Intentó ignorar a Draco y tomó su trapo y le pasó por la cubierta del libro, en realidad los libros de la biblioteca estaban sucios, y Hermione llegó a pensar que solamente los limpian cada vez que alguien va castigado. Después de entender a la perfección que decía en la tapa y en la contratapa, lo dejó a un costado y tomó otro libro, semejante al otro, pero que no se oponía a ser tocado.

Después de haber limpiado esos libros giró a ver cómo iba Draco limpiando los suyos, y vio que llevaba una buena cantidad, intentó acercarse disimuladamente para al menos darse el gusto de pensar que ella lo estaba haciendo mejor y que por eso él llevaba más libros limpios.

— No siempre serás la mejor en todo —comentó Draco sin levantar la vista, siempre limpiando su libro—. Al menos tengo la certeza que te molesta ver que existe alguien más rápido limpiando libros.

— No me molesta —dijo con voz severa tomando otro libro—. Lo que pasa es que yo estoy esperando que tú lo limpies todo.

— Buen intento —respondió Draco dejando el libro de lado, se puso de pie a la altura de Hermione y la miró fijamente, hasta que por fin sacudió su trapo para que el polvo fuera por ella—. Esa por meterme en este castigo tan patético, no usar magia, eso es de gente como tú.

Hermione apretó fuerte sus labios atajándose gritarle unas cuantas verdades, pero viendo que Madamme Pince se encontraba cuidando el silencio de la biblioteca se abstuvo, limpió el polvo de su cabello y miró por la biblioteca, entonces entró en cuenta que eran los únicos presentes en todo el salón.

Tomó otro libro y con toda la rabia que sentía contra Draco la limpió como nunca, hasta que sintió que Madamme Pince llegó hasta ellos.

— La biblioteca va a cerrar —dijo con la voz seria—. Coloquen esto en su lugar y retírense.

Hermione disfrutó un poco ver como a Draco le correspondía colocar más libros en su lugar, y a ella, quien limpió en muchísimo menor proporción, sólo le tocaba unos cuantos que colocó sin dificultad.

— Señor Malfoy, apúrese —Draco giró a ver a Madamme Pince con la cara toda roja mientras colocaba el último libro en el stand, un libro que era bastante grande e iba en un lugar más alto. Finalmente sin mucho tiempo más, Madamme Pince empujó a ambos para que salieran de la biblioteca—. La biblioteca cierra a las 8:00 P.M. y no vuelve a abrir hasta las 7:00 A.M. y como cierra mediante una magia muy antigua es imposible para los que quedan adentro salir, así que están advertidos.

— Entendido Madamme Pince —respondió Hermione mientras Malfoy ya se iba caminando por los pasillos hasta desaparecer por la oscuridad—. Nos vemos mañana.

— Hasta mañana.

Entonces Hermione también trazó su trayecto hasta llegar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, para irse a quitar todo el polvo antes de ir a almorzar.

**~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**

**Esta vez no tarde tanto porque me dediqué mucho a este capítulo, ahora sí se vienen tiempos Dramiones que ni van a imaginarse *ñacañaca* espero que les haya gustado, me esforcé mucho, por eso les pido que si no les gustó, si les gustó o si quieren dejar sugerencias que dejen en los Reviews, porfis, necesito Reviews para tener ganas de escribir, por fis *-***

**Graaaaaaaaaaacias por los RR, desde ya 3**


	7. VII - Maldita seas, Granger

**Hola a todos, perdón por la tardanza, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.**

De la claridad del lugar apareció un hombre de porte grande, era de espalda ancha y brazos fuertes, tenía la cabellera un poco larga y desarreglada. El joven no parecía de más de 20 años, aún así, llevaba varias cicatrices que delataban su vasta experiencia. El hombre caminó con determinación por la planicie hasta llegar a un lugar donde se encontraba una mujer de belleza incomparable, con un aura diferente, al llegar allí, el hombre se arrodilló en frente a la mujer.

— Sacrus —musitó la mujer con una sonrisa que dejaba ver todos sus dientes perfectos—. Has cumplido valientemente la misión que te encargué.

— Mi Señora —murmuró el Joven Sacrus con voz ronca—. Entrar a los terrenos de Hogwarts no fue de mucha dificultad para mí, pero tengo la dicha de decir que pude conocer al afamado Niño que vivió.

— Sacrus, levántate —ordenó la mujer a la par que dos niños tomaban sus manos ayudándola a tomar asiento. Sacrus no tardó en ponerse de pie—. ¿Te sorprendió? Lo vemos todos los días desde aquí, por la chica que te he encomendado traer.

— Sólo decía que logré ver a la leyenda en carne —murmuró el joven—. Parece más débil de lo que planeé, intentó salvar a la chica, sin embargo ni siquiera pudo seguirme.

— Es sólo un humano —dijo finalmente la bella mujer poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia una casa enorme—. Ya sabes que tienes que hacer ahora.

— Con su permiso, poderosa Bellemos —Sacrus hizo una reverencia y con los ojos decididos miró hacia otra parte del lugar.

El Lugar era totalmente verde, tenía algunos árboles con flores, pero la naturaleza de aquel lugar parecía de otro mundo. Sacrus entonces se alejó de allí teniendo en mente su misión.

* * *

Ginny despertó sintiendo los molestosos rayos brillantes en sus ojos, tardó unos segundos en ver de la claridad del lugar, y luego de mucho parpadear divisó que se encontraba en un lugar que desconocía. Intentó fregar su cara con sus manos, pero luego ahí se dio cuenta que estaba encadenada, y nada más que a un árbol, y de poco a poco sintió desesperación al acordarse de todo lo que había pasado.

— ¡Ayuda! —gritó despavorida mientras sentía que unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, se sintió frustrada de haber sido capturada en Hogwarts, y más aún sabiendo que no tenía posibilidades de desatarse del árbol —. ¡Que alguien me ayude!

Pero el silencio del lugar fue su única respuesta, el lugar que parecía ser un bosque no daba señales ni de vida animal, mucho menos humana, entonces dejó de tratar de soltarse al sentir que todo su cuerpo iba doliendo con más fuerza ante la fricción. Miró hacia arriba y se dio cuenta que no alcanzaba a distinguir el color del cielo, pues todo era muy brillante.

De la desesperación que sintió por todo lo que pasaba unas suaves lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos, no quería llorar, ella no era así, pero no podía hacer nada, estaba atada a un árbol y ni siquiera sabía qué pasaba, se sentía mal. Hasta que las ganas de llorar vencieron su fortaleza interna, y las lágrimas ya convertidas en gruesos torrentes se deslizaron con delicadeza por su pómulo, hasta pasar por sus cachetes.

— No tienes por qué llorar —Ginny intentó girar para ver quién hablaba pero al estar atada no pudo divisar mucho, porque apenas se movió sintió como dolía cada vez más la fricción.

— ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó Ginny respirando profundo y evitando llorar de nuevo—. Dime quién eres.

— Mi nombre es Sacrus —dijo el hombre—. Yo te traje hasta aquí.

Ginny sintió una mezcla de sentimientos una vez más, de repente pensó en gritarle un montón de cosas, como también pensó en quedarse en silencio ante el peligro que corría, no sabía qué hacer, y ante la desesperación no encontró nada que decir así que se recostó la cabeza por el árbol y cerró los ojos mientras sentía las lágrimas caer de nuevo.

Sacrus salió detrás del árbol donde estaba Ginny y la observó llorar por unos segundos, sintió repudio al ver la manera tan fácil que tenía de llorar, y pensó que tal vez esta no era la chica que la poderosa Bellemos necesitaba. Sin decir nada acercó su mano a su boca, presionándola y volvió a hacerla dormir.

* * *

— ¿Así que tu castigo es pasar en el lugar dónde pasas la mayor parte del tiempo libre? —chisteó Ron al mismo tiempo que bajaban una de las escaleras de Hogwarts para llegar al Gran Salón.

— No es lo mismo si tienes que soportar a Malfoy todas las tardes —comentó Hermione sin gracia—. Además de que descubrí que la biblioteca es más grande de lo que pensaba.

— Ahh, bueno —dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo—. Al menos vas a estar en tu lugar favorito.

Del sentido contrario al suyo se venía subiendo Harry con una expresión de enojo enmarcado en su seño, Hermione y Ron se miraron por un segundo, hasta que por fin ninguno se dignó a preguntar cuando él paró en frente suyo.

— Vengo de hablar con McGonagall —dijo Harry casi gritando—. ¿Pueden creer que ni siquiera tienen una pista que los lleve a saber en dónde puede estar Ginny?

Ron cambió la expresión de su cara de pronto, era Harry el que más pasaba con la cara de seriedad y tristeza desde lo ocurrido con Ginny, pero de vez en cuando también se veía a Ron hablando con Percy sobre el tema que era bastante obvio, al igual que Harry estaban muy preocupados, y Hermione, sin embargo, había olvidado el tema de que posiblemente Draco sabía algo.

— Carteo con mamá casi todos los días, ella está tan preocupada con esto.

— No es la única —respondió Harry enfadado—. No entiendo por qué no me dejan ayudar con esto.

Hermione miró su reloj de pulsera para ver si tendría oportunidad de ir a ver a Viktor antes de pasar por la biblioteca, pues desde que lo vio la última vez no había tenido tiempo y siempre resultaba agradable hablar con un amigo, finalmente se dio cuenta que ya le quedaba bastante poco tiempo.

— Harry, cálmate —dijo finalmente Hermione—. Ya verás que dentro de poco todo se solucionará.

— ¡No! —negó Harry—. No pasará porque nadie está dando todo de sí por esto.

— No digas eso, toda mi familia está en parte de la investigación, sólo es que este sujeto actuó sin dejar muchas huellas, es casi imposible saber quién era y qué quiere con Ginny.

— ¡Pero no es imposible! —gritó Harry saliéndose por el medio de ambos compañeros, y con tanta fuerza en los pies que parecía que iría a romper un escalón.

— Harry se está pasando —comentó Hermione—. Tampoco creo que él sea el único que pueda resolver esto, especialmente si no se trata de Voldemort.

Ron alzó los hombros como gesto de ignorancia, pues ignoraba totalmente el hecho, si era Voldemort, o alguien más, no había respuesta en nada, solamente oraba porque su hermana se hallara sana y salva.

— Te toca ir a tu castigo, Hermione —murmuró Ron a lo bajo para que nadie más escuche—. Ve a ver a tu compañero de vida Malfoy

Hermione sintió sus mejillas ponerse tan rojas como las de Ron cuando se pone nervioso, y sin saber por qué se tapó la cara ridículamente.

— Ronald Weasley, te repudio por hacer comentarios tan idiotas —dijo finalmente ella alejándose de él lo más rápido posible mientras escuchaba como Ron reía despavoridamente.

"Eres un idiota, Ronald Weasley" pensó Hermione en su penoso camino a la biblioteca, en una semana de limpieza no habían avanzado mucho, especialmente porque la biblioteca cerraba exactamente a las 8 de la noche, y no podían quedarse más de ese tiempo, además que cada día sentía que Draco limpiaba más libros que ella, así que había veces que ella en vez de limpiar los libros, los leía espontáneamente, y si quedaba tiempo, los llevaba.

Llegó a la biblioteca con un poco de prisa y encontró a Malfoy con un trapo pasando a la tapa de un libro, y vio como desvió su mirada fruncida hacia ella, Hermione trató de evitar pensar en ello así que se dirigió hacia Madamme Pince.

— Siento llegar más tarde de lo usual, Madamme Pince, mis clases terminaron tarde hoy —se excusó Hermione dejando una mochila al costado del escritorio de Madamme Pince.

— No te preoc…

— No te creas, Granger, todo está bien porque eres la maldita sabelotodo y puedes llegar cuando quieres —dijo Draco al fondo soltando un libro—. Claro que nunca cometes errores y quedas siempre disculpada—lo dijo todo con tanta ironía que Hermione no supo que responder, miró a Madamme Pince como en un intento de responder algo pero no le salió nada.

— Si la Señorita Granger tiene esos "Privilegios" —hizo una pausa muy tranquila—. O como usted quiera hacerlo parecer, es porque durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en Hogwarts demostró ser una alumna ejemplar, en cambio su actitud cada día es más deplorable —Draco hizo otra expresión de asco cuando se agachó a alzar el libro que dejó caer y colocó su cabello descolocado, en su lugar de siempre, Madamme Pince no hizo más que sonreír a Hermione, y ella, con la cara más roja que cuando Ron dijo lo que dijo, se fue hacia el mismo lugar de Malfoy, y tomó algunos libros, y fue a limpiarlos lo más alejado que pudo de él. Por ese momento dio gracias de que no existan muchos alumnos que se la pasen viviendo en la biblioteca.

De vez en cuando Hermione regresaba hasta donde se encontraba Draco con suma lentitud para dejar sus libros y también agarrar unos más, sentía algo extraño, una mezcla entre miedo y vergüenza, especialmente por lo que él había dicho, pero era cierto, de todas las veces que ella llegó tarde, Madamme Pince no se encontró furiosa ni molesta, en cambio, Hermione recordaba una vez él había llegado tarde y sintió estragos en el estómago al oír gritar a Madamme Pince, tal vez era la conciencia que pesaba en su mente y no dejaba que ella se sintiera del todo calmada.

— Te estoy observando, Granger, y no creas que no noto como lees los libros en lugar de limpiarlos —dijo Malfoy sentado en el suelo con un libro en la mano, Hermione dio media vuelta para verlo y notó como ni siquiera la miraba.

— Pues… Pues… —tartamudeó Hermione manteniendo una postura un poco erguida—. Pues dedícate a limpiar los libros y no a…

— Eres tú la que se está pasando de lista —murmuró Draco con fuerza—. Con todo ese papel de niña buena, por eso no te soporto, y claro, porque eres impura.

Un fuerte "SHHHHHH" sonó del otro lado de la biblioteca por parte de Madamme Pince al escuchar el sonido de las voces de ambos.

— Créeme que ese sentimiento es mutuo —respondió con total indiferencia exterior Hermione, sin ni siquiera enarcar una ceja, Draco la miró allí parada, hasta que Hermione tomó unos cuántos libros que pudo llevar con sus brazos, se retiró sin apuro.

Ni siquiera se pudo creer a sí misma en esa situación, ser indiferente no era lo suyo, porque de alguna manera todo la afectaba, y aunque ella intentaba lo más que podía, nunca lograba ser así. Y ella misma sabía, que en el fondo, no le era indiferente lo que Malfoy se encargaba de decirle casi cada vez que cruzan palabra, era ella la que salía lastimada, y nunca podía evitarlo.

¿Será porque en el interior siempre sentía inferioridad?

— ¡Granger!… ¡Granger! —dijo Draco con la voz un poco alta—. ¡GRANGER DESPIERTA!

Hermione sintió los pesados párpados abrirse en un segundo confuso, miró a su alrededor y de pronto se acordó que estaba en la biblioteca.

— ¡La biblioteca va a cerrar, ya lárgate! —gritó Malfoy desde el otro lado de la biblioteca—. Despierta si no quieres quedarte adentro a pasar la noche.

Pasó sus manos por sus ojos, fregándolos con fuerza, y después de bostezar distraídamente miró a Malfoy, parado cerca de la puerta de entrada de la biblioteca, las velas estaban apagadas, y de repente pensó que tenía la mente muy pesada para pensar.

— Bueno, yo cumplí, quédate si quieres —gritó Draco mirando con seriedad a Hermione—. No pienso quedarme contigo.

Y cuando Draco iba a dar un paso hacia afuera, volvió a mirar a Hermione, y antes de que su mente le dijera que sea el mismo egoísta de siempre, volvió hacia atrás y volvió a gritar.

— ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA ESPERÁS PARA SALIR?!

Hermione se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada con mucha fuerza al tener presente que la puerta de la biblioteca se cerraría en menos de ¿cuánto? Miró su reloj y no quedaba mucho tiempo, iba a ir hacia donde estaba Draco, y el mismo Draco salió afuera, hasta que se acordó de su mochila "No debí traerla" pensó. Corrió hacia adentro, y Draco volvió, curioso, a mirar, mientras la puerta de la biblioteca sin paciencia alguna, como una piedra gigante, se cerró sellando la única entrada y salida de la biblioteca.

— No puedo creerlo —musitó Draco poniendo ambas palmas en la puerta—. No puedo creer que por avisarte, A TI —se giró con fuerza señalando a Hermione, que con la mochila colgada del codo, miraba con la boca abierta la puerta cerrada de la biblioteca—. POR EVITAR QUE TE QUEDARAS ENCERRADA, MALDITA SEA, MALDITA SEA, MALDITA SEA, MALDITA SEA, MAL… —acentuaba cada frase con un golpe contra la puerta, que en ese momento parecía una pared más.

— ¡YA CÁLLATE, MALFOY! —gritó Hermione y Draco con suma lentitud se arrodillo ante la puerta, y dejó golpear su cabeza con la entrada, totalmente vencido.

— Todo es tu culpa, que esté aquí limpiando como maldito muggle, y que esté aquí atrapado, todo es tu culpa, Granger, ¿No te cansas de traer más que desgracias?

— No tengo por qué hacerlo, porque eres igual de culpable, nadie te pidió que me despertaras, na…

— Madamme Pince me dijo antes de irse que me asegurara de que ninguno quedemos dentro, y que si no te avisaba, se encargaría de que McGonagall me busque más castigos para pasar entretenido todo el trimestre —le cortó Draco—. Y ahora me quedé adentro, por tu estúpida culpa.

Hermione caminó distraídamente por la biblioteca pensando "Era obvio que no lo hacía por mí" y sin pensar en qué más podía hacer se dirigió hacia un lugar con muchos cuadros por la pared, tomó un libro, y se sentó a leerlo con la claridad de la varita.

— ¿Es lo único que sabes hacer? —preguntó Malfoy mirándola desde el otro lado—. Cada día te tengo más pena.

— No necesito de tu lástima —respondió Hermione, herida, pero lo suficientemente fuerte que proporcionó convicción incluso a sí misma, y sin levantar a mirar qué hacía él, repetía la lectura desde el comienzo.

— Maldita seas, Granger —murmuró Draco a lo bajo, sin dejar de mirarla mientras leía su libro.

**Bueno, más adelante sabremos más cosas, como Sacrus y Bellemos, ¿quiénes serán? ¿Por qué tienen a Ginny? y ¿Qué sabe Draco? ¿Quién es Aloisy Studd? ¿Cuál es la misión de Viktor? aksdjlasjd muchas dudas, por ahora, es todo lo que puedo darles, en el trascurso de la historia van a saber más cosas, y bueno, van a tener más Dramione.**


	8. VIII - Un paso más cerca de Ginny

**Saludos mis Pottericos, aquí ando, antes de lo planeado, trayéndoles un capítulo nuevo ;D**

* * *

Leer hasta quedarse dormida. Esa era la concepción de la idea de Hermione. Pues no quería pasar toda una noche pensando en lo que podría y no podría pasar en una biblioteca cerrada donde se encontraba una de las personas a quién más ella detestaba. No quería pensar en él, y por eso, leía.

Intentaba leer, porque tenía la horrible sensación de que Malfoy se encontraba mirándola desde el otro lado de la biblioteca, tenía la imagen de que él todavía se encontraba sentado en el suelo, al lado de la puerta, esperando por un milagro que haga que aquella puerta abriese. Y mientras esperaba él, la miraba a ella, como si intentara ponerla en una posición incómoda.

Así que Hermione no alzaba la vista, y muy duramente intentaba concentrarse en el libro que quería leer, hasta reinició la lectura unas cuantas veces con la intención de sumergirse en el mundo del libro completamente, pero no lo lograba, no porque su mente no dejaba que ella hiciera nada cuando pensaba que alguien más estaba observándola.

Hasta que harta de tener esa sensación levantó la vista y observó como Draco desviaba la vista en un milésimo de segundo después.

— ¿Qué no tienes algo mejor que hacer que molestar? —preguntó Hermione volviendo a bajar la mirada hacia su libro, y una vez más, intentando empezar la lectura.

— Y como verás no —Draco se levantó del suelo sin apoyarse de nada y quedó perfectamente parado enfrente de Hermione—. Por tu culpa, todo es tu culpa.

Hermione suspiró profundo mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro como gesto de desaprobación, después levantó la cabeza para replicar algo y no encontró a Draco en frente.

— ¿Cómo demonios…?

Cerró el libro que traía y lo dejó en el suelo, se levantó con lentitud pensando en dónde se habría ido Draco, y confiando que no había salida sólo pensaba que él quería hacer algo malo en contra suyo.

— ¡Malfoy sal de dónde quieras que te hayas metido!

Un grito de abucheo fue la única respuesta que encontró por parte de un cuadro que Hermione no alcanzó a divisar, tomó su varita y alumbró todo el lugar, siempre teniendo cuidado de él, porque ella no confiaba, después de todo se trataba de un mortífago.

Continuó por lo que quedaba de la biblioteca caminando, al principio mantenía latente su varita por si a él se le ocurría salirse y hacerle algo, pero su mente abandonó la idea con el paso del recorrido, ya que al terminar de mirar por la biblioteca no lo encontró por ningún lugar, y al menos que estuviera en la Sección Prohibida, no estaba por la biblioteca.

¿Imposible?

Hermione por fin decidió dejar de buscarlo, si él estaba en la Sección Prohibida sería su problema si el fantasma de allí lo encontraba, además, ella decidió sentarse en una silla y continuar leyendo, para así, y esperar a que el sueño la atrape, o que terminar el libro para intentar dormir.

Draco miró el cielo oscuro después de tocar el suelo, con sus manos palmeó su uniforme en un intento de colocarlo bien. Soltó un suspiro de alivio, después de un rato esperó a que ella dijera algo.

— ¿Te debo una? —preguntó el con malicia arqueando una ceja—. Te recuerdo que me debes miles.

— Es increíble como no agradeces ni uno de los favores que hago por ti, Draco —la chica dio un paso atrás y toda su melena la acompañó, como si su belleza natural quisiera estar presente siempre, Draco ni siquiera inmutó ni ante los reclamos de la chica, ni ante su deslumbrante belleza—. La próxima vez te dejaré allí encerrado para que aprendas.

Sin mirar a Aloisy, empezó la marcha, y después de escuchar como ella le seguía decidió parar en seguida.

— Gracias por todo —dijo de manera sarcástica, después de todo, dar gracias no era algo común en él, por lo que la chica sonrió y se abalanzó a abrazarlo.

— Ay… Draco… No tenías que decirlo —Draco apretó sus manos contra los brazos de Aloisy con fuerza, tratando de zafarse de su molestosa forma de demostrar afecto.

— Si no tenía que demostrarlo —hizo una mueca mientras trataba de quitarla—. ¿Por qué me sigues? —Aloisy aflojó sus brazos y Draco finalmente la apartó de manera casi brusca, ella no dijo nada, solo sonrió mientras empezó a flotar en el cielo.

— No conozco las formas de salir de la Torre de Astronomía, pensé que siguiéndote podría salirme —repuso la chica con una sonrisa radiante.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso! —Draco tomó su brazo y la haló con fuerza haciendo que ella tocara suelo de nuevo—. Recuerda que incluso en el mundo de los magos es anormal flotar como tú lo haces.

Aloisy no hizo ninguna mueca más que asentir con la mirada llena de luz, su cabello suelto ondulante bailaba a la par que ella caminaba, para tener 18 años, ella se comportaba como si fuera menor, bastante menor. Aunque su apariencia denotaba mucha madurez, su personalidad no.

— … Ahora vete a Gryffindor, todos los idiotas te deben estar esperando.

— ¡No les llames así! —exclamó ella con rostro serio. Draco en su desinterés total ni siquiera se volteó a verla—. Malfoy, mírame.

Draco paró y esperó a que la chica se colocara en frente suyo, lejos de todo pronóstico observó como apareció en frente suyo, y a su altura. El rubio miró de nuevo el suelo, y sin sorprenderse notó, como otra vez, se encontraba flotando.

— ¡Bájate! —La chica bajó y quedó a una estatura mucho menor que el suyo, él no bajó la vista, mantenía la vista en cualquier parte con tal de no mirarla—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— ¿Qué no me tienes miedo? —preguntó la chica tomando su cara y bajándola para que la mirase de frente.

El rubio volvió a alzar su cabeza con una mueca de amargura, y seguidamente tomó el brazo derecho de Aloisy, y la apretó tanto que ella no podía ni mover la mano con la que le había manipulado la cara, y con la voz muy áspera le dijo:

— No te tengo miedo, y no me toques la cara —dicho esto, soltó su mano al sentir como calor de su cuerpo aumentaba.

— Un día me voy a cansar—advirtió la chica con tristeza—. Soy muy frágil contigo —Aloisy dio un paso atrás y desapareció, dejando a Draco solo, él no dijo nada, solo miró que traía la mano totalmente roja a causa del calor de la piel de Aloisy.

Al terminar de leer su libro, Hermione cayó en cuentas que no iría a dormirse así como había pasado en el momento antes de quedar atrapada, así que tomó su varita y transformó una silla en un cómodo lugar donde podría relajarse e intentar dormir, más bien, la idea de dormir no le resultaba de todo alentadora por la sencilla razón de que Draco se encontraba escondido en algún lugar (posiblemente la Sección Prohibida).

— No fue mi culpa —susurró en un intento vano por mentirse a sí misma. Quedó mirando el techo por unos segundos, y suspiró sin fuerzas —¡Está bien! Sí fue mi culpa —gritó sin entender bien por qué lo hacía.

— ¡Ya cállate niña, también queremos dormir!

— ¡Sí! Ya mantén esa boca cerrada.

— No puedo creer que Madamme Pince dejara alumnos a esta hora, es una deshonra.

Hermione escondió la cara colorada con sus manos ante el incesante reclamo de los retratos, los quejidos iban disminuyendo poco a poco hasta que terminó quedando en completo silencio. La castaña tomó su varita y susurró un leve "nox" para quedar a oscuras y dormir de una buena vez.

— ¡NIÑA! —gritaba el retrato de Termeritus en su lienzo tratando de despertar a Hermione—. ¡DESPIERTA NIÑA!

De pronto Termeritus Shanks no era el único que se encontraba tratando de despertar a Hermione, y aunque todos los retratos sonaran como una no muy melodiosa orquesta junta, no lograban despertar a Hermione.

Hasta que el sonido de la enorme puerta de la biblioteca sonó, la puerta que había quedado como roca sepultada se abrió con impetuosidad provocando sonidos, y Hermione asustada, abrió los párpados pesados.

— ¡Ya abrió! —logró decir soñolienta mientras se sentaba en la cama que había transformado, se volvió a tirar y cerró los ojos cediendo ante sus párpados.

— Niña, Madamme Pince no tardará en venir, será mejor que te vayas —El retrato de Termeritus sonaba muy serio—. No recuerdo que le pasó al último que pasó la noche aquí, y conste que llevo muchos aaaaaños —dijo alzando una mano con un gesto que demostraba su vasta edad.

La voz del retrato no sonaba más que leves balbuceos para los oídos de Hermione, pero ante el miedo de ser detenida por Madamme Pince logró ponerse de pie, arregló el uniforme desarrapado que traía y ordenó todo en su lugar.

— Gracias, señor Shanks —comentó Hermione tomando su cartera con velocidad, salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron para no ser vista por Madamme Pince.

Como aún era muy temprano, tuvo la posibilidad de pasar por el retrato de Sir Cadogan sin ser vista por muchos alumnos, entró lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación y tiró sus cosas. Tomó un uniforme nuevo y se metió a bañar para cambiarse lo más rápido que podía.

El día fue más normal de lo que Hermione hubiese esperado, ni Harry, ni Ron, ni nadie le había preguntado por qué no había pasado la noche en su habitación, algo que dejaba sabor doble a Hermione; por un lado era bueno, porque no quería explicar. Y por el otro sentía vacío, porque ni siquiera habían notado su ausencia. En un momento más su cerebro había abandonado la idea temporalmente al pensar que todos andaban muy estresados

A la tarde fue de nuevo a cumplir su castigo, y ya que era un día que terminaba sus clases bastante temprano, decidió ir antes. Se puso toda colorada al ver como el retrato de Termeritus y otros más le guiñaban un ojo cada que podían. Madamme Pince, sin embargo, no había ni sospechado que ellos habían pasado la noche allí.

— Señorita Granger —habló Madamme Pince—. Creo yo que se están demorando mucho con el tema de limpiar los libros, deberían hacerlo más rápido. En todo el tiempo que llevan limpiando recién han completado la sección de Encantamientos.

Hermione tenía ya bastante con las telarañas que se acumulaban entre esos libros que ni ella había tocado en su vida, mientras Madamme Pince le hablaba ella se dignaba a asentir con la cabeza todo lo que decía, incluso si no alcanzaba a entender lo que decía.

— ¡HMMM! Señor Malfoy —escuchó Hermione—. La señorita Granger lleva bastante tiempo cumpliendo el castigo ¿no le parece indecente llegar tan tarde? —Hermione bajó más la cabeza e intentaba disimular que no escuchaba, pero inmediatamente notó como la mirada de Draco estaba de nuevo sobre ella.

— ¡Claro! —dijo él con ironía—. Que ella haya llegado tarde casi todos los días de la semana queda compensado porque llegó temprano un día.

— No diga más y póngase a trabajar —sentenció Madamme Pince—. Y quiero extremado silencio en mi biblioteca.

Una risotada proveniente de una mesa de alumnos de Slytherin atrapó la atención de Hermione, ella giró inconscientemente a ver a Draco, quien con la mirada encendida de rabia los miró, después volteó a recoger libros y empezar a hacer su trabajo.

Después de continuar con el trabajo monótono que tenían, al fin habían logrado terminar con la sección de Encantamientos, Hermione se levantó con dificultad y colocó los últimos libros de esa sección, Draco por su parte ya se había ido para otra sección.

— Me parece que debemos continuar con las secciones más grandes y luego terminar con las que tienen menos libros —sugirió Hermione al ver como Draco iba hacia la sección de Gastronomía Mágica, una de las secciones más chicas.

— Tú has lo que quieras—dijo Draco con la voz baja lejos de la vista de Madamme Pince—. Yo seguiré de este lado.

— No es justo que me vaya al lado más grande y tú te vayas al lado más pequeño —protestó Hermione a punto de reventar.

— Ya te dije que hicieras lo que quieras, yo no te voy a seguir, Granger, porque la última vez quedé atrapado por tu culpa.

— ¡Pues anoche te perdiste un buen rato! —exclamó, otra vez, susurrando—. ¿En dónde estabas? ¿En la Sección Prohibida? Porque te busqué por todo el lugar y no te encontré.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamó sin susurrar esta vez el rubio—. A Granger le preocupo tanto que no pudo dormir en la noche porque me buscaba—comentó con sarcasmo malhumorado—. A no ser que me tengas miedo.

Hermione se quedo en silencio para no delatarse a sí misma. Por suerte no tuvo que quedarse callada viendo como Draco se burlaba de ella porque un alumno de Ravenclaw ingresó a la biblioteca corriendo lo más rápido que podía. Hermione dejó de lado a Malfoy, con cierto sentimiento de suerte en su mente, y con suma delicadeza se colocó para observar a qué venía el muchacho. Intercambió por unos segundos palabras con Madamme Pince, y ella cambió la expresión de su rostro. Pronto se la vio tomando sus cosas, y saliendo apresuradamente con el muchacho.

Hermione quedó asustada de pensar que había pasado algo más, después de lo de Ginny. Se recostó por un estante y pensó cuales podrían ser las cosas que sucedan en el colegio, soltó su libro, y, sin escuchar los gritos de Malfoy ordenándole que se quedara a cumplir su castigo, salió caminando apresurada aunque no pudo ir lejos porque Madamme Pince la atajó en la puerta.

— Necesito que cuiden la biblioteca mientras no estoy —dijo apurada.

— Pero… —musitó Hermione—. ¿Qué sucede?

— Reunión urgente de profesores —respondió, y se fue caminando rápido hasta perderse en una esquina del castillo. Hermione dudó por muchísimo tiempo de qué se trataba, pero la velocidad de la bibliotecaria no le permitieron a Hermione responder de otra manera, aún así tenía que quedarse a esperar, junto con Malfoy.

Después de que esos alumnos de Slytherin que estaban allí se fueran, la biblioteca quedó desolada de nuevo, de no ser por los retratos, de Malfoy y de ella. Malfoy salió de la sección que se encontraba limpiando dando golpes a su traje para quitarse el polvo, Hermione lo miró sentada desde donde Madamme Pince se solía sentar.

— Le diré a McGonagall que no cumples tu castigo —dijo Draco en un tono sarcástico y burlón que ella supo bien a quién remedaba.

— Pues, entonces, "mi padre se enterará de esto" —repitió Hermione dándole enfoques de dedos, Draco quien ni siquiera había tenido una expresión cuando la remedó, cambió su expresión a odio.

Draco avanzó hasta ella y la tomó del brazo atrayéndola hasta él, Hermione sintió la fuerza con la que Draco estaba actuando sobre ella, fuerza que se hizo más pesada cuando también la tomó del otro brazo. Ella intentaba contrarrestar la fuerza del rubio moviéndose para intentar zafarse, pero la diferencia de poderes era muy grande, moviéndose como lo hacía, Hermione solo estaba haciéndose daño.

— Te voy a enseñar, sangre sucia, a no meterte con quien no te convenga —dijo con un tono relativamente oscuro, Hermione recordó la brutalidad con la que su propia tía, Bellatrix Lestrange, había actuado sobre ella, tenía muchísimo miedo.

— No te tengo miedo —respondió la castaña, con un intento vano de convencerse más a sí misma que al enemigo.

Draco empujó a Hermione por un estante con tanta fuerza que ella misma sintió que iría a quebrarse todos los huesos, Draco aprovechó y quitó su varita, apuntó a lo alto hasta hincar la punta por su cuello.

— ¿Unas últimas palabras? —preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

— Cobarde —respondió Hermione con miedo, su voz salió temblorosa—. Atrévete a hacerlo si puedes.

Hermione dudara de que Draco no lo hiciera, pero antes de que Draco pudiera decir nada, unos gritos se venían escuchando desde afuera de la biblioteca.

— ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! —las pisadas eran cada vez más fuertes y la voz sonaba más clara, Draco se acercó a ella, y le susurró al oído

— Te salvaste por esta vez —Hermione se estremeció al sentir el aliento de Draco sobre su oreja, él se alejó con velocidad y sin volver a mirarla volvió a tomar un libro e hizo como si lo estuviera limpiando.

Luna entró entonces a la biblioteca con una sonrisa enorme, muy normal en ella, al ver a Hermione se acercó a ella. Notó como traía el pelo más alborotado y con una mano alejó su flequillo para mirarle a la cara.

— Hermione —dijo Luna con inocencia—. Encontraron la escoba en la que se llevaron a Ginny —Hermione no supo si reír o ponerse más triste de lo que ya estaba.

— ¿En dónde? —preguntó aún fuera de sí.

— Bastante lejos, cerca de Irlanda.

Draco sorprendió a Hermione al salir del lugar con bastante velocidad, Luna también giró a verlo, pero en un instante volvió a mirar a Hermione con una sonrisa.

— No te preocupes, ya se fue —comentó Luna y Hermione sintió como su cara se volvía roja, sin siquiera entender por qué.

* * *

**Solo les quiero decir unas cosas:**

**1. Tienen que tener mucha imaginación para entender lo de Aloisy, dentro de muy poco van a entender por qué puede hacer todo lo que hace.**

**2. Necesito que me tengan paciencia con el romance, Dios, no es fácil lograr que Draco se enamore xD**

**y 3. Dejen sus reviews, son mi motor de fuerza :(**


	9. IX - Una apuesta, un trato

Aloisy tocó suelo con suma delicadeza en ese lugar tan celestial, el lugar tan claro y verde era como un paraíso, su paraíso, adoraba con todo su ser estar allí, así que absorta en sus pensamientos, por un momento olvidó que la grandiosa Bellemos la había mandado llamar. Después de unos segundos, un grito pertubador llamó su atención, y acordándose de repente, dio un salto de susto.

Era Sacrus el que estaba gritando su nombre, y sin querer molestarlo se apuro lo más rápido que pudo para llegar hasta él, una vez atravesado una parte muy boscosa logró visualizarlo, y el joven de cabello rizado como siempre no tenía expresión de gracia alguna, menos con la demora que traía ella.

— Llegas tarde, Aloisy —recriminó el joven Sacrus—. Sabes bien que no me gusta esperar.

Aloisy hizo caso omiso al comentario de Sacrus, así que empezó a caminar de mala manera, Sacrus no perdió el tiempo e inmediatamente caminó al mismo ritmo que la chica, se colocó a su lado y sin decir nada más continuaron su camino por el sendero, hasta llegar a una mansión majestuosa de color blanco, en cuyo jardin interior, Bellemos estaba esperándolos.

Ambos se arrodillaron automáticamente al ver a la mujer en frente suyo, Aloisy saludó a Bellemos levantando la cabeza y luego volvió a bajarla, entonces la mujer les pidió que se pusieran a su altura. Y sin desobedecer, ambos se pusieron de pie.

— Temía que no llegarías, Aloisy —empezó diciendo Bellemos—. ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?

— Había tardado más de lo que esperaba dejando la escoba al sur de Gloucester, hacia la frontera con Gales, en estos momentos los aurores que estarían buscando a Ginny, deberán estar pensando que la pelirroja se encuentra fuera del país —Aloisy sonrió satisfecha comentando como iba cumpliendo lo que debía hacer.

— Distraelos y desvíalos lo más que puedas porque es indispensable, Aloisy, que nadie siquiera sospeche qué somos y dónde nos encontramos, sabes del grado de importancia de tu estadía en Hogwarts —Aloisy se volvió seria al ver la seriedad en su superiora—. Sin embargo, sabes que te observo de vez en cuando, y no te mandé allí precisamente para que pases tiempo con tu amigo mortífago.

Aloisy se sonrojó de inmediato al escuchar lo que ella le había dicho, intentó controlarse un poco y pensar antes de hablar, mas su mente había quedado en blanco ante el asombro. Trató de desviar la vista de ambos inquisidores, porque sabía que tanto Sacrus como Bellemos estarían esperando una respuesta.

— He podido lograr acercarme a su hermano, Ronald Weasley, sin embargo, me es muy difícil acercarme a Harry Potter, según lo que tengo entendido es por Ginevra —hizo una pausa y siguió: —Y Hermione Granger tiene una visión distinta de mí, cree que soy la típica niña bonita hueca que solamente quiere impresionar hombres.

— Pues si piensa eso debe ser por algo —comentó Sacrus cortando a Aloisy, ella solamente lo miró con ira.

— ¿Tú qué sabes, Sacrus? Hermione Granger tiene un concepto equivocado de mí, y estoy segura de cómo llamar su atención, en poco tiempo me verán cumpliendo todo lo que aún no he conseguido.

— ¿Y Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood? Ellos dos son sus mejores amigos.

— Con ellos no tengo problema, como iba diciendo, solamente Harry Potter y Hermione Granger son un problema.

Aloisy esperó ver la reacción de Bellemos, la mujer se encontraba con la mirada seria, muy serena y por sobre todo se notaba que estaba pensativa. Levantó la vista del suelo y se encaminó hacia ellos con lentitud, tanto Sacrus, como Aloisy tomaron aire al verla acercándose. Bellemos se giró hacia Sacrus.

— Ve, y trae a Ginevra Weasley.

Sacrus desapareció de inmediato y Bellemos se giró hacia Aloisy.

— Necesito que vuelvas —dijo seria—. Recuerda que si no necesitara lo que te estoy pidiendo no te hubiese mandado a la tierra, y tendría aquí como a Sacrus y a los demás, así que tenlo…

— Entiendo, Bellemos, y te aseguro que la próxima vez que nos encontremos tendré todo listo.

— Confío en tu palabra —Bellemos puso una de sus manos en su hombro y Aloisy sonrió con inocencia—. Ahora necesito que te vayas.

Justo antes de que Aloisy se propusiera desaparecer, apareció detrás de Bellemos, Sacrus con Ginny atada y dormida. Bellemos se volvió hacia Sacrus, y Aloisy dio unos pasos atrás.

— Nos veremos pronto, grandiosa Bellemos.

Antes de desaparecer, Aloisy dedicó una última mirada a Sacrus y éste lo saludó con una mirada seca, ella asintió devolviendo el saludo y desapareció del lugar.

* * *

"Encontraron la escoba en la que se llevaron a Ginny" eran las palabras que rodeaban la mente de Draco una y otra vez, inadvertido pensaba en cuánta posibilidad había de que Aloisy fuera tan idiota como para dejarlo ver en Inglaterra, pero no podía ir a enterarse más, pues era bien sabido que a él no tenía por qué importarle nada de la chica Weasley. Así que tenía que esperar a que Aloisy lo buscase o, en su defecto, que se encontrasen.

Un rayo de luz claro pasó por en frente suyo haciendole parar su recorrido de golpe, miró hacia los costados con los ojos bien abiertos, y luego de un segundo encontró al responsable caminando con la respiración agitada hacia él.

— Novata, fallaste —dijo rápidamente con sarcasmo evidente, Hermione no inmutó una mueca.

— Curiosamente es la segunda vez que te veo salir rápidamente cuando pasa algo relacionado con Ginny —respondió sin dar tanta importancia a lo que él había dicho, bajó su varita y la guardó en su túnica—. ¿Qué es lo que ocultas?

— Déjame decirte que si intentas descubrir algo con tu absurda forma de investigar no vas a encontrar nada si me sigues advirtiendo sobre las cosas que descubres —El rubio empezó a caminar con serenidad rodeando y pasando de largo a Hermione, después de todo tenía mejores cosas que hacer que pelearse con ella. Mas al sentir como Hermione empezó a caminar a la par que él, paró dándole la espalda—. Entonces según todas las personas encargadas de buscarlas, todo el Ministerio, los aurores, y propios profesores que están aquí no soy culpable de nada, pero ¿según una simple alumna que está obsesionada por jugar a la detective sabelotodo soy el sospechoso número uno?

— Simplemente creo en lo que veo —Hermione dio un paso adelante segura de sus argumentos—. Y sé que te he visto, dos veces, salir sospechosamente.

Draco se dio una media vuelta y quedó frente a Hermione, tan entrometida, tan exasperante, con esas formas tan estúpidas de tratar de convencer a los demás de que ella tiene razón, era un problema. Y vaya que odiaba a ese problema. Entonces se acercó más a ella y la miró de cerca, para él era aún más detestable de cerca.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que meterse? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que arruinarlo todo? Pero esta vez no haría nada para impedir que llegue a algo, pues él estaba seguro que JAMÁS podría averiguar nada que lo comprometa.

— De una vez te advierto que no me gusta que se metan en mis asuntos, Granger.

— Y a mí no me gusta el hecho de que se hayan llevado a mi mejor amiga —Draco retrocedió al ver como los ojos chocolates enormes de Hermione se iban humedeciendo—. Tú no sabes lo que se siente, claro que no, seguramente ni siquiera tienes un amigo verdadero.

Dio otro paso atrás, esa maldita repugnante siempre se atrevía a desafiarlo, y odiaba la manera en que decía todas las cosas, todo con verdad, toda esa manera solamente hacía que Draco enfureciera más, pero por alguna razón en ese momento no estaba por estallar en enojo, sino más bien quería dejar de verla.

— Con tus llantos baratos no vas a lograr nada —dijo Draco tratando de sonar lo más indiferente posible, Hermione levantó una mano y se secó las lágrimas.

— No esperaba conseguir nada —alegó con un tono duro en su voz—. Simplemente a veces no puedo con esas cosas, pero repito, tú que sabrás de eso, ni siquiera tienes sentimientos.

¿Sería verdad?, eso de no tener sentimientos ¿Era posible?, por un momento dudó en qué decir pues las cosas que Hermione estaba diciendo, más que enfurecerlo como siempre, solamente estaban afectando, y él se dio cuenta, por ello decidió no decir nada más, y abandonar esa discusión.

— No me importa si tengo o no sentimientos, Granger —respondió con sequedad—. Ahora si me disculpas tengo una novela que leer, claro, allí si quedan bien las lágrimas estúpidas y esas cosas.

— Voy a seguir pensando que tienes algo que ver con esto de Ginny, y te voy a atrapar, Draco Malfoy.

— Haz lo que quieras —añadió sin ganas antes de disponerse a irse—. No es mi maldito problema.

"Maldita Granger" pensó por última vez alejándose por el pasillo oscuro "Sólo espero que Studd sepa lo que esté haciendo"

Hermione observó al rubio alejarse caminando con elegancia, luego de haberlo perdido de vista se dispuso también a caminar, quería irse junto con Harry y Ron a saber más del asunto de Ginny, quería saber, y tenía ganas de descubrir la verdad, y en el fondo tenía esperanzas de que estuviera equivocado.

Después de todo, esa noche en la Mansión Malfoy observó sus ojos, y eran unos ojos que no daban muestras de odio, ni de muerte, más bien era una mirada de pena, como si no quería todo lo que estaba pasando, y desde aquella vez que no los delató, pensaba que era una persona buena. Una persona que no estaba allí porque quería, sino porque no tenía opción.

O al menos era eso lo que ella pensaba.

— Hermione —gritó Ron algo frustrado—. ¿Cómo es que últimamente tienes la habilidad de perderte de nosotros?

Hermione no se dio la vuelta a mirar a Ron, más bien esperó a que él llegase para poder hablar, pues ella estaba segura que si había alguien que sabía a cerca de la investigación era justamente él, además de Harry que se pasaba todo el tiempo preguntando.

— Bill la encontró, en una pequeña ciudad que queda en la frontera con Gales — Ron hizo una pausa mientras Hermione caminaba cerca de él tratando de no perder un detalle—. Parte de la oficina de Aurores afirman que Ginny ya no se encuentra en Inglaterra, aún así hay quienes dicen que puede ser una trampa.

— Supongo que la trampa es lo más probable, ningún captor sería tan estúpido de dejar ver el medio por el cual secuestró a alguien —Ron dijo la contraseña en voz alta y el retraro de Sir Cadogan se abrió dejando ver el hueco por donde pasaron.

— Yo creo que no deberían decidir nada antes de investigar bien esa escoba —dijo Ron bostezando fuerte—. Aunque sí te puedo decir que Harry se veía bastante animado.

— ¿Dónde está…? —preguntó Hermione paseando la vista por toda la sala común, y antes de que Ron dijera nada, ella la encontró—. ¿Está con Studd? Vaya regalo.

A lo lejos se podía ver como Harry hablaba con la chica de cabellos oscuros. Por la manera en que se estaba comportando Harry desde que Ginny había sido raptada, esta era la primera vez que Hermione lo veía hablando animado, y por alguna razón eso la molestaba.

Hermione volteó para decirle algo a Ron y notó que él ya no estaba ahí, miró de nuevo hacia Harry y encontró a sus dos mejores amigos con ella. ¿Por qué ardía tanto? No sabía, los miró por última vez con amargura y subió las escaleras con resentimiento.

— Debería ser yo con quién estarían compartiendo la noticia, la felicidad y demás cosas —susurró asegurándose que nadie la escuche. Entró a su habitación y con magia la cerró, después decidió tirarse a su cama.

"Los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos" era el libro que había robado de la biblioteca, y desde esa noche no había vuelto a tocarlo, y ni siquiera se atrevía al recordar lo mal que la pasó cuando lo abrió en la sección prohibida. Entonces pensó que tal vez debería leer ese libro para distraerse y aprender, pero las ganas de dormir fueron más fuertes, y antes de que ella pudiera pensar en nada más y en nada menos quedó dormida.

* * *

— Solo me falta Granger —parloteó Aloisy con la frente en alto, así flotando se fue a colocarse encima de la cómoda de Draco—. Esta escoba resultó ser más útil de lo que creía, y pensar que le dije a Sacrus que sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Draco tomó aire mientras escuchaba lo que Aloisy decía sin prestarle mucha atención, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar de manera aleatoria, sin pensar, ni decidir, ni escuchar lo último que decía.

— ¡Oye! —exclamó la pelinegra—. ¿Me estás escuchando?

— Claro que lo hago —mintió con convicción—. Sólo te falta Granger… —dijo—. Y Granger no es fácil.

— No hay cosa que no pueda lograr, mi querido Draco —respondió con una sonrisa majestuosa, casi celestial—. Sé cómo piensa, y a partir de eso puedo buscar las maneras de acercarme.

— Si fuera tan sencillo ya lo habrías logrado —dijo con frialdad sin siquiera mirarla. Aloisy bajó del mueble con el seño fruncido y se acercó a mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que decirme esas cosas? ¿Por qué simplemente no me apoyas?

— Te apoyé todo lo que pude dándote toda la información que sabía —respondió Draco despreocupado sin responder a la mirada de Aloisy, ella movió una mano con brusquedad y Draco sintió como una presión lo obligaba a mantener la vista hacia ella.

— No me gusta que no me mires cuando te hablo.

— Déjame —pidió—. Odio que uses tus fuerzas conmigo

Aloisy bajó la mano y Draco movió el cuello para controlar el dolor. La chica se cruzó de brazos y se dio la vuelta, Draco jamás había deseado más que se largara de una vez. Que lo dejara solo, como a él le gustaba estar.

Quedaron en un silencio incómodo y ridículo por varios segundos.

— No quiero desalentarte pero podría apostarte lo que quieras a que yo puedo amigarme con ella antes de que tú lo hagas —rompió el silencio el rubio con sarcasmo.

— Ni de broma, es imposible, como tú llevándote bien con alguien de Gryffindor, o de Ravenclaw, o de Hufflepuff —Aloisy rió ante su comentario— o de Slytherin. Pero acepto la apuesta, porque estoy segura que ganaré.

— En el supuesto caso que acepte hacer una apuesta de esa broma tan sarcástica y buena que me salió, ganarías porque no pienso juntarme con gente sucia —dijo con cara de asco—. Primero prefiero ser torturado con un Crucio.

— Vamos, es una apuesta, nada de esto es verdadero, ni las relaciones que estoy manteniendo con ellos, ni lo que podrías conseguir —explicó—. Además vamos iguales, tú por el castigo, y yo por estar en Gryffindor. Sería algo así como un juego, y así consigo cumplir las órdenes de Bellemos lo antes posible.

— Aún no entiendo quien es ella —expresó Draco sin ganas, no aceptaría, Aloisy estaba proponiendo cosas por nada, y en el fondo, Draco pensó, que Aloisy sabía exactamente eso.

— Si me ganas te llevo a verla, ella ama a los humanos. —rió Aloisy, alzó sus pies del suelo y los cruzó, era como estar sentada pero en el cielo—. Si yo gano, ya veremos que te pediré.

Draco pensó todo por un segundo, no quería ver a la tal Bellemos, ni nada de eso, en lugar de eso, tenía deseos de otra cosa, así que se levantó de su cama, y sabiendo que Aloisy tenía poderes con los cuales su magia no podía ni compararse, caminó hasta quedar en frente de ella, quien flotando como lo hacía, quedaba justamente a su altura.

— Si yo gano quiero ver a mi madre —dijo con convicción. Aloisy dejó de sonreír y lo miró fijamente.

— Puedo hacerlo, eso y más.

— Acepto la apuesta —dijo una vez más levantándole la mano para que la apretara. Aloisy la apretó y pronto sintió como un frío espeluznante se pasaba a su mano, retiró su mano con fuerza y vio como se había puesto roja del frío—. ¿Es la única forma que tienes de sellar un trato? ¿Con manos de hielo?

Aloisy sonrió sonoramente mostrando todas las hileras de sus dientes perfectamente blancos y desapareció sin más palabras; Draco respiró profundo y se sentó en su cama apoyando sus manos en la cabeza mirando al suelo. Ni en sus más sucios sueños había pensado que tendría que acercarse a ella, o a ellos, ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, pero su mente no podía dejar de decirle "Hazlo por ella"

**Sorry por la tardanza, yo sé que me quieren tanto que esperaron pacientes (?) okno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, tuve que hacerlo 3 veces porque primero se perdió mi pendrive, luego se me formateó la PC, y por último, es lo de ahora, claro que eso me sirvió para tener más ideas y eso, espero que les guste mis fieles y leales.**

**Espero sus RR :')**


	10. X - Búsquedas de objetivos

**Hoooooola a todos... Perdón, perdón, mil disculpas por haber tardado más de un mes en este capítulo, como recompensa, les hice un bien largo, espero que os entretenga mucho :D**

**Además, quiero añadir ciertas cosas para que quedemos claros:**

**Para que esta historia sea totalmente de su agrado, tiene que usar mucha imaginación, puede que muchas cosas de las que estoy haciendo no sean como en otros lados les pinten, como eso de que Aloisy flote y vuele, eso lo saqué de mi mente, así que deben imaginárselo sin pensar de otra manera.**

**Además, el Dramione me está tardando un poco, pero les prometo que desde ahora escribiré más duro para que tengamos Dramione, que es lo que todos queremos .**

**Y por último, quiero decirles que Ginny es un personaje muy difícil, es complicada porque en el libro la pintan de una manera, y en la película de manera distinta, y eso muchas veces me confunde y por eso, puede que el personaje de Ginny me queda un poco OoC a veces.**

**Y eso, espero que disfruten del capítulo.**

Dos fuertes »toc« se escucharon por la puerta antes de que Hermione lograra abrir los ojos, se tomó su tiempo para desperezarse y estirarse bien en su cama antes de responder al llamado, pensar en quién era o bien pararse a abrir la puerta. Mas después de que la persona que golpeara no obtuviera respuesta alguna tanteó la puerta con más insistencia.

Hermione se levantó sin ganas y se encaminó con pasos lentos hacia la puerta; después de todos sus deberes, el ser premio anual, tener que limpiar la biblioteca, y malgastar la mayor parte de su tiempo pensando en qué podía hacer por Ginny –que no era más que pensar en cosas que no tenían sentido-, era la primera vez que lograba dormir tan bien desde que llegó a Hogwarts hace más de un mes.

Con el peso del sueño aún sobre su cuerpo se cubrió con su pijama y abrió la puerta fregándose los ojos con la otra mano, después de que su mirada se fuera volviendo clara vio a Aloisy Studd con un brazo arriba a punto de golpear su puerta.

— Lo siento —murmuró ella con una sonrisa perfecta bajando su brazo con el que iba a golpear su puerta, Hermione pensó en ese momento que su apariencia, comparada con la de Aloisy, era totalmente horrenda—. ¿Estabas dormida aún?

Ella se miró la pinta un par de veces para ver si en realidad no parecía recién despertada, pensó en el mundo de caos que tal vez era su cabello en ese momento, y en los ojos cuadrados que sentía. En realidad no sabía si Aloisy estaba siendo inocente, o de verdad estaba mandando una indirecta sobre su fachada.

— Lo estaba —murmuró lo más tranquila que pudo—. Pero ya no —hizo un esbozo de sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca.

— Bueno, solo venía a preguntarte si me podrías ayudar con mis materias —dijo Aloisy sin perder convicción—. La verdad es que todo aquí es tan diferente y aún estoy medio perdida en algunas materias, y como la Profesora McGonagall me dijo que no había mejor opción, decidí pedirte ayuda.

— Claro —respondió sin siquiera pensar bien en qué estaba diciendo o pensando—. Sí, creo que podría ayudarte.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Aloisy de una manera tan extraña que Hermione pensó que era una forma de decir que en realidad no pensaba que ella aceptaría tan fácil. Ante el silencio de Hermione, Aloisy volvió a sonreír—. ¿Entonces te espero en la biblioteca?

Hermione se pegó una fuerte ducha tratando de no pensar en la horrible sensación que tuvo dentro de sí cuando vio a Harry y a Ron hablando con Studd tan animadamente, después de que se llevaran a Ginny, ella no había visto ni sonreír a Harry, pero la noche anterior lo había hecho, junto a ella. Ambos, y eso de alguna manera hacía que Hermione ardiera por dentro.

Dejar de pensar en ese sentimiento para no parecer ridículamente celosa, y más que eso para no pensar mal de Studd antes de verdaderamente conocerla, aunque sus ganas de conocerla bien estaban cada vez menos presentes.

Y todo por estupideces.

Bajó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor con velocidad esperando encontrar a sus dos mejores amigos, pero antes de cruzarse con ellos, lo hizo con Neville. Neville parecía mucho más preocupado y nervioso que lo normal desde que se había vuelto Premio Anual, y cada vez que Hermione tenía la posibilidad de hablar con él, no lo decía de manera directa, pero era un "esto me supera" con otras palabras, y ella lo entendía.

— Los partidos de Quidditch de esta temporada están a punto de empezar, ya han habido problemas con las prácticas en la cancha, además de las pruebas, que la mayoría de los equipos necesitan.

— Pero pensé qué... —intentó decir pero Neville volvió a cortarla.

— Tenemos que arreglar los horarios con los capitanes de los equipos y con Viktor Krum —dijo Neville tan rápido que tomó aire para volver a hablar—. Así que me dices cuando puedes y...

— Esta tarde estaría bueno —respondió Hermione tratando de liberarse de Neville, pero mientras más cortas eran sus respuestas, más cosas decía Neville, y esa era una de las principales razones por la que pensaba que Neville se estaba convirtiendo en un maniático de los premios anuales.

— ¿A las 5 de la tarde queda bien? —Preguntó, Hermione asintió en seguida—. Me encargaré de avisar a todos los capitanes y a Viktor Krum.

— Hermione, te he estado buscando —Ambos chicos -Neville y Hermione- se giraron al mismo tiempo al escuchar la voz de Harry. Hermione sintió una paz inmensa al escucharlo, no es que no quería hablar con Neville, sino que su locura estaba a punto de sobrepasarlo y se ponía insoportable.

Neville se despidió diciendo algo como "Nos vemos a las 5" y Hermione terminó por darse cuenta que tenía las mejillas rojas cuando Harry la miró con cara de confusión.

Vieron a Ron bajar las escaleras con más tranquilidad que nunca, estaba tan segura de que el haber tenido noticias de Ginny hacía que todo (o al menos casi todo) estuviera más calmado. En sí ver a Harry con una expresión más que de dolor y preocupación era bueno, y alentador. Cuando Ron llegó hasta ellos, se pusieron a andar los tres, Hermione quedó incómodamente en el medio.

— Era una nimbus 2001 —comentó Ron con singularidad—. Se me ocurre que cuando ya no necesiten la escoba podría quedarme con ella.

— ¡Ron! —exclamaron Harry y Hermione al unísono, Ron se puso un poco colorado pero mantenía una sonrisa. Al cabo de todos los tres terminaron riendo.

Riendo en esas circunstancias- pensó por un momento.

Se sentaron en la larga mesa de Gryffindor sin apuros y empezaron a desayunar. Hermione miró a lo largo de la mesa para encontrar a Aloisy, pero no la encontró; pensó que seguramente la estaría esperando, y casi sin darse cuenta empezó a desayunar más rápido de lo normal.

— Hermione, si tienes una cita con Vicky no es necesario que te apures —comentó Ron con la frente fruncida, Hermione sintió su cara ponerse caliente e inmediatamente paró de comer.

— No es una cita con VIKTOR —respondió tildando cada parte del nombre de Viktor.

— Entonces debe ser tu habitual cita con la biblioteca

— Te doy 10 galleons si adivinas —agregó Hermione cortante—. Y te apuesto que no eres capaz —Ron puso cara de pensar en una forma de burlarse así que Hermione se levantó de su lugar—. ¡Bah! Déjalo, mejor me voy.

Ron levantó la mano con su dedo índice arriba en señal de decir algo, pero antes de que dijera nada, Hermione ya le había dado la espalda y empezado a andar sin darle importancia alguna.

Caminaba sin echar demasiada importancia a Ron, de vez en cuando se acordaba que Aloisy tal vez estaría esperándola y apuraba la marcha, pero después de unos segundos se distraía e iba más despacio. Fue primero a su habitación a llevar unos cuantos libros, pergaminos y plumas para hacer las tareas que no había tenido tiempo de hacer. Después de muchas vueltas por fin llegó a la biblioteca.

— ¡Hermione! ¡Por aquí! —gritó Aloisy levantando una mano indicando su presencia, Hermione se achicó de hombros al ver como Madamme Pince iba con los pies pesados hacia Aloisy con una cara de pocos amigos. Respiró un poco y caminó hacia ella. Para cuando llegó, Madamme Pince ya se había calmado—. Entiendo, no lo volveré a hacer—vaciló con cara de pocos amigos, desvió su mirada hacia Hermione y en seguida cambió a una sonriente.

— Madamme Pince, no volverá a suceder —dijo Hermione dejando su bolso sobre la mesa.

— Eso espero —recriminó con la mirada severa—. El Señor Malfoy está limpiando la sección de atrás, dijo que no vendría a la tarde.

Madamme Pince señaló lo más fondo de la biblioteca por detrás de Hermione, y tanto ella, como Aloisy se giraron al mismo tiempo. Hermione asintió tratando de no mentalizarse que a la tarde se encontraría a solas con Madamme Pince, pues pensar en eso le resultaba particularmente incómodo. Se giró de nuevo y miró a Madamme Pince, rápido desvió la mirada a su bolso.

— Entiendo —logró decir quitando unos cuantos libros y pergaminos. En seguida notó como Madamme Pince se iba hacia una mesa donde había alumnos riendo a carcajadas, entonces procedió a tomar asiento.

Aloisy se levantó de su silla y fue hacia unos estantes caminando con elegancia como siempre lo hacía. Hermione distrajo su vista cuando pensó en anotar todos los libros que necesitaba, así que se sentó y tomó una pluma. Escribió todo lo que necesitaba y para cuando Aloisy llegó tenía toda su lista hecha.

La pelinegra soltó un pilar de libros sobre la mesa, dejando que la polvareda saliera y tomara todo el lugar. Hermione tosió de inmediato entrecerrando los ojos para que el polvo no entrara en sus ojos. Luego de que Aloisy expandiera todo el polvo, y se disculpara como un millón de veces, por fin ambas estaban sentadas.

— Empecemos por Runas —comentó con una sonrisa sacando un pedazo de pergamino.

Hermione pensó por mucho tiempo lo que estaba haciendo, Aloisy parecía ser inteligente, de hecho era muy inteligente, pero parecía no entender nada de lo que Hermione le estuviera explicando. Hermione llegó a pensar que no sabía de Runas, pero dejó de pensar en esa posibilidad cuando recordaba que la propia McGonagall la había asignado, y si así era, tenía que haber una razón concreta.

Estudiaron por mucho tiempo Runas antiguas, el tiempo prácticamente se había pasado volando y para cuando Hermione revisó la hora, ya estaban cerca de ser las 12 del mediodía. Aloisy se levantó de su lugar al ver a Hermione con su reloj y empezó a recoger sus cosas.

— Muchas gracias —dijo con la voz suave —. Pero tengo que ir a almorzar para luego ir a ver a alguien.

Trató por todos los medios de no suspirar cuando Aloisy la miraba, no quería que pensara que se sentía aliviada de ya no tener que explicar todo de nuevo. Definitivamente si tenían que estudiar juntas, debían ser muchas más horas.

— No te preocupes —respondió Hermione con bondad.

Aloisy salió de la biblioteca dando pequeños brincos que daban la impresión de que se encontraba bailando, dio una media vuelta antes de cruzar la puerta saludó a lo lejos a Hermione con la mano. Hermione hizo una sonrisa débil tratando de no pensar en que eso seguramente enfurecía a Madamme Pince.

Bajó la vista hasta sus cosas y empezó a recogerlas con lentitud, tomando sus libros uno por uno para que no sufrieran daños al colocarlos en su bolsa. Tomó otros cuántos y los devolvió en su estante perteneciente y por último, tomó otro libro y fue a firmar el libro de firmas para poder llevarlo a su habitación.

Tomó su bolso con mucha dificultad debido al peso de sus propias cosas y se lo dejó colgar de un lado del hombro. Se despidió de Madamme Pince con la mano y caminó enérgicamente hasta cruzar la puerta.

Escuchó un suspiro por detrás de su espalda.

— Ni siquiera tú misma soportas el peso de tus libros —dijo Draco con la voz ronca recostado por la pared. Hermione se dio la vuelta al escucharlo.

Él estaba recostado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza agachada. Todo su pelo caía en su frente, lo que hacía difícil mirar sus ojos. Hermione alzó su bolso en su hombro instintivamente y dio un paso atrás.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó defensiva.

Draco levantó la cabeza dejando ver sus labios fruncidos y una mirada inquisitiva, tan fría como siempre, y antes de que Hermione pudiera decir nada, él se alejó caminando con dirección al Gran Comedor.

— Eso fue... —dijo entre respiros—. Totalmente extraño —se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar tratando de olvidar a Malfoy.

Al dejar todas sus cosas en su habitación quiso explotar de tantas cosas que tenía que hacer, era tan frustrante pensar que el lunes tenía dos trabajos escritos que entregar y aún no había empezado a hacerlos. Además tenía su castigo -maldito castigo- y también tenía que reunirse con los prefectos, Neville y Viktor a las 5. Intentó respirar con profundidad tratando de organizar su mente.

* * *

Ginny yacía acostada en una cama de sábanas de seda suaves que combinaban con el color de su cabello, estaba profundamente dormida. Parecía no tener ningún tipo de cuerda o cadena que la atase a la cama, no parecía ninguna rehén, solamente parecía una mujer durmiendo, la bella durmiente.

Sacrus la observaba por sobre cada rasgo que encontraba en ella, no le parecía muy alentador tener que cuidar a la bruja, pero las severas órdenes que le había mandado Bellemos no podían ser desacatadas.

Pero por sobre todo no podía dejar de mirarla. Parecía fuera de el lejano mundo de donde ella provenía, no parecía una más de las simples que se encontraban viviendo allí. Ella estaba lejos de todo eso, y aunque se repetía una y otra vez que no era más que una humana, no podía parar de pensar en que le parecía algo más, por algo estaba allí y no en su mundo.

Dio unos pasos torpes hasta llegar a la cama en la que se encontraba Ginny, incapaz de siquiera agacharse a tocarla, permaneció allí, parado, observándola como desde hacía tiempo, ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué no podía dejar de mirarla.

Ginny dio unas cuantas vueltas en la cama y con sudor en la frente se quedó sentada en la cama con los ojos bien abiertos. Su pupila dilatada demostraba que había estado teniendo pesadillas. Abrió grande la boca como para gritar, mas el grito no salía de su boca.

— ¿Qué... Qué quieren conmigo? —preguntó totalmente fuera de sí. Colocó las manos en la cabeza y la sacudió con fuerza dándole un toque de locura.

— Cálmate —respondió calmado Sacrus dándole la espalda, caminó lentamente hasta llegar a una ventana.

Ginny dio un par de suspiros tratando de controlarse, pero simplemente la calma no llegaba a sí, tenía miedo, miedo por sí misma. De un salto se puso de pie y caminó dando pasos rápidos hasta la puerta, esperó impaciente ver como el hombre intentaba frenarle, pero sin darse cuenta de nada más, cayó al suelo.

Observó inquietante que sentía algo jalándole del tobillo, no veía qué era, pero sí podía sentirlo, llevó las manos apuradas hasta el lugar y con sus manos no podía sentir nada, pero con su tobillo aún podía sentir que algo se encontraba allí.

— No trates de escapar, no podrás con nosotros —dijo Sacrus dándose la vuelta hacia Ginny, su pelo rubio rizado se caía encima de su cara, no parecía una mala persona, pero sus ojos daban miedo.

— ¿Por qué me tienen aquí? —preguntó suplicando Ginny, las lágrimas estaban juntándose en un rincón de sus ojos, dudó por un segundo si podría seguir aguantando todo. Quería pensar que estaba en su propia pesadilla y que en cualquier momento despertaría, pero todo era tan real.

— No soy yo quien debe explicarte esas cosas —respondió sin ninguna mueca, caminó lento hasta Ginny y la tomó del brazo, sin mucha brutalidad la llevó hasta la cama para que se volviera a sentar.

— ¿Me van a matar?

Sacrus rió a carcajadas por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, no sentía ni la más mínima pena de reírse ante el miedo de la pelirroja, eso hizo que Ginny, en vez de sentirse desesperada, se sintiera enojada.

— Si quisiéramos matarte, querida—dijo tocándole el mentón a Ginny para que la viera a los ojos—. Ya lo hubiese hecho. Y créeme que matar es uno de mis dones.

Ginny no supo si debía sentirse aliviada por la respuesta, o aún más atormentada, estaba por decir unas cuantas cosas, pero antes de decirlas vio como Sacrus estaba a punto de salir por la puerta.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó hilarante.

— Sacrus —respondió inmutando ninguna mueca, salió y de un portazo cerró la puerta.

La pelirroja miró con sentimiento hacia la ventana, suspiró y de inmediato se sintió desesperada y triste de nuevo, no podía ni siquiera pensar la razón por la que la tenían allí, contra su voluntad. Y después de tanto pensar vio como una charola con comida aparecía en frente suyo, tardó un buen rato en darse cuenta que en realidad estaba hambrienta. Tomó un pan y se preguntó si podía comerlo.

No sabía lo que en realidad estaba pasando.

* * *

Draco caminó sin preocupaciones por los pasillos de Hogwarts, miraba su reloj una y otra vez observando cuánto faltaba para que la reunión de Capitanes de Quidditch terminase. Tenía en su mente el momento en que aceptó el trato con Aloisy, y no podía dejar de pensar en cuán absurdo fue dejarse llevar por esa apuesta.

— Estúpida apuesta

Había perdido totalmente las ganas de tratar de ganar, desde el inicio de día llevaba pensando en que nada valía la pena, no quería ni acercarse a Granger, no quería ni siquiera volver a ver a Studd, no quería -o al menos estaba tratando de convencerse que no- ver a su madre.

Y la única persona que podía ayudarlo era precisamente Studd.

Y la única manera en que sabía que iba a ayudarlo era cumpliendo sus estúpidos caprichos

Y su estúpido capricho era Granger.

Y pensar que esa era la parte que no le gustaba, ni siquiera pensar en que si perdía Studd lo obligaría a hacer algo estúpido o tal vez arriesgado lo preocupaba, sabía, que por más que intentase, jamás podría ni mandarle el saludo.

Malditos sangre sucias pensó en sus adentros mientras doblaba en una esquina mirando de nuevo su reloj de bolsillo, y sin darse cuenta embistió a alguien cayendo de espaldas al suelo, vio como su reloj salía girando por el piso. Apartó la vista de su reloj y miró todos los pergaminos que se encontraban en el suelo, caminó hasta agarrar su reloj y miró a Granger tratando de recoger cada uno de sus documentos. No pudo evitar reír ante su desgracia.

"Espera, Malfoy... tal vez puedas"... pero la idea ni siquiera pudo terminar de formularse en su mente antes de que le diera por ahorcarse a sí mismo por pensar en ayudarla. Casi con el mismo odio que sentía hacia sí mismo por haber tan solo pensado en eso pisó unos pergaminos, los últimos que Hermione tenía que recoger.

Perdón, mis pergami... —dijo Hermione levantando la vista, una vez que vio a Malfoy pisando sus pergaminos tuvo ganas de reventar—. ¡Quítate hurón!

Draco no quitó el pie de los dos pergaminos que estaba pisando, Hermione mantenía la mano en los pergaminos sin estirar para evitar que se rompieran, tenía la mirada levantada en dirección a Draco, él sostenía la mirada frunciendo el seño, de la misma manera que Hermione.

Primero me atropellas, luego me ofendes, sigue con ese carácter y tus pergaminos saldrán destruidos.

¿Me estás amenazando? —preguntó Hermione alborotada —. Son asuntos de Quidditch, así que quítate por las buenas…

¿O qué vas a hacer, sangre sucia? —repuso el rubio temerario, por un instante recordó todo lo que había apostado con Studd y se quedó estático.

Hermione quitó su varita y vio la reacción que tuvo Draco, él alejó su pie de los pergaminos y desviando su mirada empezó a caminar con su reloj en la mano.

¿Malfoy… Estás bien? —pero Draco no respondió—. Ehhh.. Malfoy vuelve acá.

La figura de Malfoy se perdió por la oscuridad de los pasillos como consecuencia de la noche que se iba adentrando. Hermione tomó todos sus papeles y por un momento pensó en qué podría pasarle.

**Y bueno, espero sus Reviews si es que les fue de su agrado, personalmente me encanta la parte de Ginny y Sacrus :3 y Aloisy que va buscando su objetivo y Draco que no sabe como actuar, espero que les haya gustado, en serio. Gracias :D**


End file.
